


The Plan Changed, Dean

by spnsmile



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Music, Christmas Smut, Comfort Sex, Couch Cuddles, Couch Sex, Cute Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Drama & Romance, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Kitchen Sex, Light Angst, Lovers, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Sex, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Protective Castiel (Supernatural), Protectiveness, Rimming, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Rough Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, So Married, Soulmates, Strangers to Lovers, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, True Love, smut smut, too much smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:47:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21660331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnsmile/pseuds/spnsmile
Summary: Try to imagine a house that’s not a homeTry to imagine a Christmas all alone…Castiel Winchester’s husband is incorrigibly sweet and horny, more so during the holidays and Castiel’s enjoying all the attention. They promised to spend Christmas together with their extended family but a phone call from Gabriel changes Cas’ plan.Leaving his husband for Christmas, Cas finds he isn’t the only one.it's smut! get out! happy Christmas!
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 7
Kudos: 64
Collections: Holiday Mixtape 2019





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SPN- Holiday Mixtape 2019!
> 
> Christmas smut! You're welcome :)

He looks at Gabriel’s message, then deletes it. Stuffing his mobile back in his pocket, Castiel resumes his sprint in the middle of winter frost.

Castiel is a seasoned runner. Nothing can put him off a task once he’s made up his mind to it. Yet right now he is questioning the madness of his decision when he huffs all billow of smoke in that freezing temperature in an empty park with only the sound of his light feet and hard breathe.

Still, he goes on.

Winter is always apocalyptic to Castiel’s experience. Not one deterred easily, he makes a point of circling the entire park for 60 minutes straight. Snow hasn’t covered the streets white but the air has mercilessly turned into thin icicles that can murder any lungs. Even the layers of sweat draping his body, from his black beanie to the crook of his neck is sticky and cold.

He supposes this will be the last weekend he can run even with traction shoes and protective gear. Any more below 28 like today will definitely hurt some joints later. He huffs and leaves cloud of smoke behind, sound of his panting slight.

He emerges from the trees of the park to the pavement of the side street with shadow of sun across the pale sky. The main road is empty as he falls back to his route home. Castiel breaks his rhythm. He can see the dark blue shade of the roof of his house, its favorable warmth making his sprint into leaps.

He begins to lose momentum when he suddenly hears a familiar classic gear behind him. He turns behind in expectation and slight confusion. Sure, enough he sees a familiar1967 Chevy impala drive around the corner. Its headlight flashed once when it saw him, honk coming as catcall when it pulled on the curb to his side.

The untint glasses pulls down by the passenger’s seat. Castiel leans to meet the driver’s quirky smile. Handsome is by default, this man’s standard feature. Smiling makes him perfect. Castiel’s heart should have returned to its normal beat, instead it’s mocking his regulation.

“Hello, Dean.” Getting breathless must have something to do with all the running.

“Hey, gorgeous,” Dean’s deep voice can always cast some serious love spell, “I heard real exercise can do body good, but _damn_ they didn’t tell me it’s goin to be _you_ good.” He wriggles his eyebrows meaningfully, fixating his eyes on Castiel’s body, definitely checking out everything hidden on the elastic layers.

“You’re not doing bad yourself.” Cas grants with dominant brow rising, but he lets his eyes fall on the man’s figure too, shamelessly roving down the dark blue coat and jeans, “I can still use some push ups and sit ups, if you want to help.” He still has no luck with a perfect wink, but he’s been told by this man it’s cute.

He didn’t try.

“My hands are all on deck but if you ride me now, might even spill you my secrets.” He is all suggestive and wink, it makes Cas consider all the correct life choices he has made in life. Getting married to Dean Winchester for one.

Castiel just stares openly as he does. He put his arms on the window sill and leans his chin on his left palm. Dean’s wearing that dark Henley shirt that always look good on him, soft and loose. The man’s bed hair is too unkept to ignore, and Castiel can smell his familiar perfume and simmering coffee inside the car invitingly.

“I don’t mind another kind of spill, I’m ready for my time on the saddle. And yes, I will gladly ride every inch of you, Dean.” He loves the way Dean’s cheeks turn a deep shade of red, loves the way the man’s quirky smile fall into jaw locking pout. Castiel gives him a smirk. Two can always play the game and they are on par with flirting. At least to Castiel’s knowledge, no one can flirt with the Dean the way he does. It’s the obvious chemistry in there from the beginning that plugged not only mutual attraction but sealed some serious soul links, cuff and tagged. Profound like they’re soul mates. Castiel has never believed otherwise.

“Geez, Cas below the belt as always.” Dean breathes hard as he unlocks the door, eyes dark, “Get in here, you mad man running around winter wonderland.”

Castiel grins all gummy, eyes crinkling, a thing he’s learned he can do since meeting Dean. He opens the door and slides inside the passenger seat, Dean jerking his hand to the back seat to get a bunch of clothes. 

The door shuts and Castiel quickly removes his beanie and jacket to his base layer tops, warmth quickly seeping to his dropping temperature. He peels the drenched top too, Dean watching the show pleased then throws him one of his clean shirts. Castiel gladly slips in it, too big but comfortable and feeling extra comfortable. Dean throws him a thick jacket next, and then hands him a hot coffee closing on his palms. Cas inhales at the incredulously delicious aroma and takes a sip. Still warm too. He turns to Dean who’s still watching him with a small smile.

“I thought you’re driving back after you sleep in?” He asks, recalling his phone call with Dean not three hours ago. Dean turns the wheel to drive home, engine rumbling so majestically in Castiel’s ears.

“Couldn’t sleep after you called. Gotta go home, y’know? I mean, everybody in the studio did. Couldn’t stay in that hole another second without thinking of you.”

Castiel doesn’t bend. He does notice the lines under Dean’s eyes.

“It’s dangerous to drive when you’re tired. How long did you sleep?”

“Two hours, maybe? I dunno.”

“You drove without sleeping.” He points out, lips priming in disapproval, eyes keen.

“Nah, I’m not that tired. It’s nothin’. We’ve been working on the recording since Friday. But uuhhh it’s all cool. We finished. I slept this morning.” Dean yawns impossibly wide.

“This _is_ morning.” Castiel’s voice is calm. His thoughts are not. He knows Dean can push everything to his limit if he wills it, that’s his M.O. Dean is a machine when it comes to work, just giving out everything to the point of exhaustion. Cas supports him, he does. But the bugs under those eyes are always so concerning.

Silence can sometimes be colder than winter. Dean glances in his direction quite aware of the icicle storm billowing in the sigh beside him.

“You had a good night? Did you miss me? It’s been three days.”

Cas looks away. A hand squeezes his thigh, it burns.

“Aw, C’mon Cas, I’m all wide awake and here. And I got coffee.”

Castiel doesn’t say anything. He stomps down the irritation growing in his stomach. He takes note of the slippery road and the still foggy street. He barely sees the outline of the white-washed wall of their house, the evergreen sprouting elegantly in all directions, giving a stale color of green, yellow and pink to the surface of their gate.

The fog must be darker from the studio. Dean could have been in an accident.

The car finally stops in front of their house, but neither moves out.

“Cas…c’mon babe…” Dean reaches out to his fingers, entwining their hands.

A soft tickle of current hums on his skin. Castiel’s always feel that with Dean so close.

“Y’know I can’t stay there, it’s quiet… it’s lonely with all the music gone. Gotta go home is all I can think of. Who’d not want to go to your arms, huh? Can you blame me?”

“You could have waited when the sun’s up.” _When it’s safe._

“It’s more dangerous when I wake up not beside you.” _Sweet talk._

“Please, don’t break into a song.” Castiel shoots him a reproving look, Dean smiling when he pulls the back of Cas’ hand to his lips. It’s warm and tender.

“Only if you make me beg today, y’know I’d want you.” And that loosens Castiel seeing Dean’s sparkling eyes getting his headspace to their bedroom where things have always been lively between them. It’s been two years and they’re still like two idjits dancing and meeting for the first time. It’s never changed.

“I’m spanking you to sleep today.” Castiel growls with meaning. The man visibly glows.

Cas is sure the sun just got snagged from the east to his face because Dean is taking over his world.

“I’m not sure that’s an idea you put in my head if you really want me asleep, but sure.” The kiss at the back of his hand turns smothering wet. Dean’s always been a tease with his tongue. Cas rolls his eyes when he pulls his hand back, all winter cold forgotten outside.

“I’m gonna tie you to bed.” Castiel exits the car, Dean’s eyes following him with a smirk.

“You’re always full of ideas I like.”

Dean steps out of the car too, his face is a mixture of boyish infatuation and elation.

Just like the first time they met, Dean’s just showing all loving smile the man gave him when two years ago in that fundraising concert Castiel co-founded. Dean’s just a starting solo artist and very much everything that blew Castiel away.

Arrogant and saucy Dean had been, but very appealing and irresistible. If Dean hadn’t cornered him at the back stage after a week of on and off squabbles like an old married couple, Castiel may have died believing it was one sided.

Bickering have never stopped, and they are married. They’ve been together since then. They will be together forever, the golden ring band on their fingers attest to that.

Sometimes Castiel thinks this life is an illusion and he’ll wake up without Dean beside him. It’s a horrifying thought, life without Dean.

Painful and wrong. He doesn’t stray to that too much. Dean is with him.

“No touching. You gotta learn to behave.”

Castiel hears a groan behind him, but he knows Dean likes it when he takes over like that. Dean is still so charming in any and every kind of mood. And very pliant despite all the edges of masculinity Castiel always enjoy breaking apart. 

Dean’s lashes flutter from his pouting expression knowing very much how Castiel could never stay mad at him.

Yes, marriage is a compromise—by using each other’s weakness to win. Castiel has been fighting the fierce battle because Dean is just irresistable by nature and if Cas doesn’t keep his feet on the ground, he’ll feel like he’s spinning and falling off the sky not remembering when he jumped.

“But I got home for you.” Dean says lamely, closing the car door with hunched shoulders.

The defeated frame has Castiel staring back, a hand already opening their gate.

“Even bought grocery.” The man mutters, already falling in his sulking mode, it’s cute. Castiel tilts his head, curious.

Dean walks to the back of the impala to prove his point. He slots the key in with Castiel falling on the step beside him.

The tackle is expected as Castiel finds himself getting wrapped in his husband’s arms with half grumpy expression and half smile on his own face. He must’ve look stupid because Dean’s getting that pleased look when he kisses Castiel’s cheek.

Spinning. Falling. Slipping. It’s all right there.

“I said no touching.” He drawls unconvincingly, though not doing anything to stop the assault. Dean knows he’s an expert black belter but that never chased him away. Pulled him closer even.

“I’m cuddling you cause you’re so cold from all the running.” Dean says, brushing his lips on Cas’ right ear lightly.

“I’ve been hot ever since your car showed up.” He admits, sighing to the stubble grazing the side of his jaw.

“Ooh, Cas, sorry to break it to you, but I think you got a kink with my baby.”

“Baby or babe? I have given you plenty of time to think about it.” Castiel narrows his eyes at his husband. “Choose wisely.”

“Can’t be both?” Dean’s too busy nipping his neck now and Castiel’s heart flutters, though he tries to excuse his gasp with a cough.

Dean catches his husbands glowering look at the obvious misbehavior, cheeks tinge red.

“I mean, I’m givin both to you, Cas, we’re a package. And you know you love baby.” There’s now that deep suckling at the back of his ear. Castiel sighs. His husband can always be spontaneous.

“Dean.” Cas grits his teeth, arousal slamming. “Public display.”

“No one’s watchin.”

“Not what our surveillance camera will tell you.”

“I’d like that as Christmas gift, please.”

Castiel rolls his eyes.

“I already have a collection from the front door, the living room, backyard even the laundry room…” he inhales at that particularly long suck that’s meant to live a mark.

“Oh great, more to add on my classic shelf.” Dean chuckles and raises his head up, catching his husband giving him a dirty look.

“Aw, c’mon Cas. Stop lookin’ at me like that or I’ll think you’re in love with me or somethin’.”

“Or something.” Cas murmurs, feeling Dean nosing his hair and kissing his now red neck again, leaving a warm spot where the sun can’t even compete. Dean’s body is always warm and welcoming.

Cas maintains cool. “It’s deliberate so you don’t look anywhere else. It’s a leverage.”

“Mmmm… you smell good all windup like this. I must’ve smelt like morning wet market. Did go to wet market and bought stuff.”

“I like wet.” Cas finds himself saying in earnest. “You bought salmon, didn’t you?”

“Bought shrimps, prawn and fish sticks too. Cod fillets were goners, you’d think is cod’s holiday or something’. Should’ve bought that earlier but fresh market’s already pack with people coz it’s Sunday. Imagine if I didn’t buy that gammon on Thursday? Ughh, wouldn’t be able to live with myself. Might even go to the next town…”

“You bought this many?” Cas says, awed as he takes a quick look at the content of the trunk. Five giant grocery bags are tucked in around two boxes of fresh market goods. Dean shrugs casually, still beaming.

“Yeah, bought those groceries last night before I went to the studio. I mean it’s Christmas, Cas and we’re gonna have Sam and Jessica and Jack! You know how we need to feed Sammy his due, big foot’s coming to town! And Jack’s a growing kid, he needs his protein and stuff, m’sure Jess will approve. The important thing is the family is coming and I’m helluva excited.”

Yes, it radiated through Dean’s skin despite the dark lines under his eyes. Castiel observes him closer. Dean’s still high. Always a kind of effect Castiel has over him.

Castiel just knows exactly how to get him off his overstimulation. He leans down to take one box, indicating Dean to follow.

“Let’s get you inside, Dean. I’ll bring this, you carry the other. Then you and I are gonna set you up on the bed. To rest.” He adds when Dean practically beams up, like a puppy promised with treats.

“Yeah, yeah but I was planning on getting more stuff for the smores—”

“I already bought the fruits, sweets and recipes for the desert.” They walk in pile.

“Pie included?”

“Pie priority.” Cas affirms.

Dean chuckles. “Oh, good. Then wine and beers all left?”

“I have them too. I got everything you didn’t cross out on the list you pinned on the ref last Thursday. Even have the cod.”

He turns to face his husband just as he gets the lock of the door open using his own keys.

Dean is looking at him like he’s heaven sent, eyes widening and flickering even his freckles shine. Castiel is just glad he checked on that when he returned yesterday after Dean said he’ll have the day for recording session.

It’s like a routine anyway. A habit Cas has grown accustomed to because part of making Dean happy is to always stay close and attentive.

Dean may not look it, but Cas knows how very much care-starve Dean had been as a young child, abandonment issues of parents aside. So little gestures like this? Dean takes to heart. Dean takes to his memory. Dean just _loves._

Castiel shakes his head before he enters the door, a radiating man on his heels, the effect of cod, huh.

He throws his keys on the bowl, welcomes the warmth of their house. The living room is all white, covered with streak of snow decorations and paraphernalia. The amber on the fire side is still glowing when Cas checks before he proceeds to their large kitchen.

This room is Cas and Dean’s favorite part of their house apart from the bedroom.

Its walls are brick white, mahogany logs visible on the ceiling supporting the metal chandelier. The dark metal stone stoves are all set up around the counter with funnel above.

The rectangular table in the middle is Castiel’s piece of work, carved from an oak tree he purchased two months ago. Took Castiel another month to carve it to perfection, a symbol of love.

Castiel will never forget its first setup in the house though. Never made Dean forget either.

Apparently, Dean’s having the same racy thoughts.

“You look like you have history with an ex, I’m getting jealous.” Cas comments when he drops the box on the counter, leans on the edge and cross his arms to his chest.

Dean’s staring at him from the table where he also put the grocery bags down with twinkling eyes.

“Yeah, he’s the hottest guy I ever dated. Wished he’d remember I like this table.”

“I’m sure he does.” Cas’ eyes glint darkly towards the table too. Dean begins to smile.

“C’mere babe.” Dean begins his predatorily moves and Castiel is surprised he can move with such precision despite the fatigued. He waits till Dean is wrapping both arms around his waist, willing him to also respond when their hips grind, lips ghosting on Castiel’s chin.

He stands against Dean’s warm chest, breathing down and looking at Dean’s chiseled jaw. How can there be such perfection? Yet Castiel doesn’t let go of the reigns, not after seeing on closer inspection the paleness underneath the once un-bagged eyes.

“I said no touching, Dean.” He remarks, arms tight to himself.

Dean pouts, pressing their hips together obstinately. Castiel inhales sharply. Dean is smiling looking like he’s won the lottery.

Still, Cas closes his eyes. He falls for this and Dean’s going to be crawling off bed come Monday. Dean will be beat before he can even greet Sam and his family a merry Christmas.

Castiel knows he will hate himself because he can’t help loving the way Dean’s skin is flushing. He can feel his husband’s beating chest rampaging as he presses closer, breathing already ragged. Much better when Dean’s beneath him, that is.

The idea sparks some interesting picture in his mind. But Dean needs his sleep. So Castiel scowls because he knows this will take another resolute choice on his part. Of Dean being the too seducing and Castiel being the prim guy with stick in his ass. He doesn’t care. He can take care of Dean this way. His mind sets alarms when Dean grinds their hips invitingly again.

Castiel maintains a steady face, but he’s itching to take Dean.

“I need you to go upstairs and rest, Dean. I can take care of everything here.”

“And I need you to take care of me babe.”

Dean begins nuzzling Castiel’s neck temptingly, his lips setting things on fire. Kisses that can burn holes are pressed on the line of his veins. Urging him to move, to feel, to possess. Dean’s lips brush next to Castiel willing him to answer. It’s elaborate, the way the butterflies in his stomach wants to flutter but Castiel cages them. Dean trails the seams of his lips, grazing his lips coaxingly.

Castiel doesn’t respond. Dean moans wildly, hands sliding behind Castiel, pulling him in, leaving hot wet trails on the efficiently swollen lips for five minutes, before the man is groaning and dropping his head on Castiel’s shoulder.

“Fuck, Cas… four days…” Dean whines heavily. Castiel opens his eyes, firm but loving.

“I know. But exciting you further will exhaust your body, Dean. I know better than to do that.”

“But I’m okay.”

“No, you’re not.”

Dean fidgets under his gaze but relaxes when his husband finally reaches a hand and runs his palm at the base of his nape.

Cas stares at those savage dark lines under his beautiful eyes. Dean is perfection, all flush and on fire but even the fieriest blazing fire die in time.

They look deep in each other’s eyes, until with a solemn plead, Dean takes Cas mouth again, pressing so eagerly, breaking into Castiel’s lips and moaning when Castiel lets him in.

Well, fuck.

Butterflies are gone and the roaring dragons are up. It’s always mind-boggling, the way Dean kisses him like he’s sucking the soul out of his partner. That’s how passionate Dean is. And Castiel always feels like he’s skipping a step when he lets himself drown in his kisses. It’s scary sometimes, but that’s why until now, despite being married, Castiel is careful of keeping the reigns tight. For Dean

To take care of Dean. Dean first before his own.

The kiss rightly becomes intense, tongues meeting and ending inside two molten lavas.

Tension building at the pit of his stomach takes Castiel to deepen the kiss, enjoying the sensation of Dean’s pliant mouth. Dean’s breathe against his own is more rousing, flooding his senses while his body eagerly presses Cas back, hands rubbing down on Cas’ hipbones.

Castiel catches himself and pulls away this time, already melting but he knows he has a purpose to perform.

“Cas…” it’s a moan painful to hear, his mouth chasing his husband’s inclining chin.

“Dean, go upstairs and make yourself ready for me.” Cas says urgently. “Lie on the bed. I will take care of you.” He means it.

Dean’s pupils dilate as he blinks several times. Then he’s out of Castiel’s space as he scrambles back up to their wooden stares. Castiel watches the man stumble on the second flight, probably nearly breaking his neck, then gone. Castiel huffs a frustrated sigh and turns to the sink. But he knows he needs to move quick if he has to take care of his husband.

Castiel internally curses as he remembers his own schedule that lead to this neglect. It hasn’t been that hectic than last year, but the demand of his time is taking a toll. He’s been out the whole weekend last time too.

Dean’s never complained. Never says anything about Castiel’s absence during the weekdays or morning. So, he can’t blame Dean for wanting to go back home quickly just to be with him. Dean’s making an effort and so will Castiel.

But he could have been in an accident like that. Cas could lose him like that. The man exhales again. There’s a lot of steam he needs to blow created by his own fragile mind.

Sometimes his overprotectiveness of Dean gets the best of him, but he’s glad. It means he can save Dean even in his— Castiel’s— wildest desire. That’s how he deems Dean important.

Because Dean is.

Quietly, he begins trudging upstairs. His phone rings before he can take a step on the stairs.

Castiel grabs his phone from his pocket, sees his brother’s number. Gabriel. He hadn’t heard from the man for 12 months.

He easily hits the ignore button.

He walks unhurriedly to their room when his phone buzzes a message alert. Narrowing his eyes, Castiel reads Gabriel’s favorite two-word message.

_Answer! Or!_

Cas humors him and leaves his phone on the side table before entering his and Dean’s what they favor to call hobby dungeon. Implying hot sex.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Room smut :)

Dean is important. That’s what Castiel tries to remind himself when he opens the door to their room to find Dean in the middle of their king size bed, atop all the rumpled bed thick with their white sheets and pillows surrounding him.

The room is dim, light source only coming from the slit of the blue curtain.

Dean’s eyes are alive in the middle of the bed, sparkling and meaningful. Castiel closes the door with hawk eyes on his husband.

It’s like entering Olympus where the perfect demigod is perched on his white cloud, all for Castiel to take.

Dean is naked to his red laced Versace unable to cover that obvious bulge between his thighs. There was no need for Cas to hide his arousal when he sheds his own clothing, Dean’s green eyes watches him with unbidden hunger, licking his lips as he rubs himself to hardness. His eyes come to light when Castiel is stark naked. They both always say the room is too dark.

Castiel draws closer to the bedside table to take honey oil, aware of the green eyes following his movements. He opens the lid of the bottle and pours generous amount on his palms. He rubs his palms together, leaving the bottle on the table as he walks around the bed, chin tilt up, eyebrow the crown of dominance.

Green eyes always followed him attentively. Cas stops at the foot of the bed.

Dean tenses and squirms under his gaze, spreading his legs open. There must be a live wire somewhere in Dean’s body, making him pulsate so sinfully. Castiel rakes his eyes on the heap and bundle of pink and steaming skin he’s had memorized.

Dean’s breathe catches when their eyes meet. Ragged and short like the anticipation is killing him, Dean sinks his head lower on the pillow, biting his lips as he grips his bulge. Castiel is internally pleased with the reaction. His eyes fall on the hard shape under the lace where he can see the head peeking. So excited. Like they haven’t done this many times in so many ways. Like Dean is always ready for him. Always the virgin. 

“You didn’t perchance buy a cucumber, did you?”

Dean’s well-taken care body lush red and pink and so hard jerks. Castiel tiptoes on the bed, knees sinking on the soft cotton.

“C’mere, stop talking.” Dean says roughly, sitting up to pull his husband down, but Castiel puts five solid finger tips at the middle of his chest, his eyes piercing.

“Oh no. You’re not touching.”

Dean practically cries his name when he sinks back to the bed with a little prod from his partner.

Cas smiles a little sympathetic at the hard length, but he puts his hand on Dean’s hips to urge the man to lie on his stomach. Dean grumbles, but follows, face burying on the pillow. He tries to raise his ass, all to tease, but Castiel gently guides it back down, pinching on the fleshy part for the bold attempt.

It elicits a dirty moan and Castiel feels his own hardness take attention.

“Just fuck me, Cas.” Dean whimpers in muffled voice.

“Not so fast.” Cas smiles at the other groan it produces. “You need to relax, honey.”

“Can’t call me sweet names without fucking me…” Dean mumbles with a sniff, the tip of his ear red.

Castiel smiles all to himself as he crawls and kisses Dean’s back. Dean jolts like he’s been electrified. He attempts to turn, but Castiel straddles his legs, his own erection not shying away as it bounced on Dean’s ample ass.

Dean moans. Loud. Enticing.

Cas loves it when Dean lets himself so open and vulnerable. He traces his palm on the smooth, sensitive skin, enjoys watching Dean catch his breath when he traces his spine.

“You’re beautiful, honey.”

“Cas,” Dean must be grinning or gritting his teeth, “you can do better at dirty talk.”

Castiel’s eyes glints.

He reaches two heavy hands starting on Dean’s shoulder and eased away the tension sitting there.

“I’ll break your body apart. Any complaints?”

Dean shakes his head vigorously when Castiel’s strong hands dip down the line of his tender muscle to the base of his spine, then the crack of his ass. More groans when Castiel takes both his fleshy cheeks and rubs them with equal pressure.

Dean thrusts on the bed. Castiel licks his lips at the thought of his husband dripping and whimpering. He takes his expert hands up the shoulders again, easing all the strained muscles and begins rubbing.

It took five minutes before Dean is exhaling in satisfaction under Cas’ ministration. His body shiny from the oil, muscles relax and soft. He looks very beautiful from Castiel’s view.

“Cas, if you’re done before new year, maybe.”

Castiel is busy staring at Dean’s perfect ass.

“You’re still horny.” He comments.

“With your hands?” Dean giggles and wiggles his ass. “Can’t massage sex me to sleep either…”

“You say that every time.”

“You’re not my therapist… if I need one, I’ll hire one…” Dean’s tone has mellowed down from electric want to something much sedated. Castiel glares to no one in particular.

“No one’s touching you like this anywhere… not if they want to keep their hands.” He plays his hand on the string of the Versace.

“My sweet black belter angel.” Dean smirks drowsily.

“Sleep, Dean.”

Castiel takes a pillow from the sides and guides it beneath Dean’s belly. He takes Dean’s hips, angling him a little so his ass is raised up. Then he slowly takes the Versace down, his own breath stopping. He pulls it down Dean’s ankle, leaving it to one leg and not more.

Dean gives a mouthful of groan from the pillow knowing what’s to come next.

Castiel fully rubs Dean’s thighs, taking careful attention on his hips. His hands eventually find its way back to Dean’s ass cheeks where he slaps him when Dean attempts to raise it higher. But then Dean is groaning even more when Castiel finally takes his burning rim to his mouth and lavish at its sensitivity. The sound Dean can make.

Ten minutes, to fifteen. Castiel doesn’t stop. He needs to prepare Dean. He uses his tongue, maybe a bit more because Dean is delicious. He can hear his husband crying his name on the pillow while he pushes back to Castiel’s mouth, thrashing, whimpering.

So good.

Castiel pulls up and in a finger goes. A quirk of smile. Dean’s body is perfect, too perfect, and just like having sex, Cas gets off in it.

Staring at Dean’s arching back, watching Dean under his hands. Making Dean call his name at every impeding finger. Digging deeper and hitting that golden spot with just fingers. Dean is a wreck. Three fingers and he’s nearly coming. Castiel pulls out, leaving a cry of hopelessness in its wake.

Castiel prods Dean gently to lay on his back and sees Dean’s face covered in sweat, eyes brimming with lustful tears.

He crawls up to Dean. Pepper kisses on those freckles, wiping away the tears and sweat as Dean hums his sleep away. The green eyes open with glaze of arousal as Castiel pushes up watching Dean’s wet eyelashes flutter.

“Still not on the fucking…?” the man mutters hoarsely, eyes drooping but he’s trying hard to stay awake. Castiel reaches for his chin and pulls him to a breathless slow but sweet kiss.

“Almost there… but you have to relax… and try to sleep.”

“Don’t wanna…” mutters the man stubbornly, “… been four days without you, Cas… got home… I friggin missed you… don’t wanna be alone…”

Dean’s head rolls to his side, but he pulls it back with a jerk, staring at Cas like he’s afraid he’ll disappear.

Castiel gives up. The man is clinging on to his last sense of wanting Cas inside. Five minutes to ten he vows as he massages Dean’s front. He feels his palm well paved and warm. Dean’s front is a shiny ground of crystal, well-toned and much sated, sexy in all angle and all his.

Cas bites his own lip when he finds Dean’s green eyes open and trusting.

He knows how Dean wants it bad like that. Knows Dean’s weak and sensitive spots too it’s almost a privilege to touch them when he lubricates his finger using his mouth.

Dean sees it. Dean spreads his legs wide and Castiel’s mental control breaks for a moment.

Two fingers slip in, Dean’s expression is adorable. Castiel carefully stretches him again, not wanting to hurt him when his body is all exhausted. He doesn’t know where Dean is pulling the will to stay awake, but he supposes it’s instinctive. Damn, Dean clenches in his fingers. So ready.

Castiel scissors in, deeper till he hits the spot that makes his husband’s mouth shape into an o. Then three fingers. Dean is a wreck beneath him.

“Get in…” Dean whispers, sinking low to Cas’ fingers, fucking down. Wordless at the reaction, Castiel holds Dean’s shoulder tight, easing him. He pulls his fingers and rubs the pink fleshy entrance with fondness.

“You’ll cry for me, Dean?”

Dean’s breathe hitches. “Sing it, dance it, make you a poetry. Get damn in me, Cas!”

He takes his time, relaxing Dean on the bed again. Then pulls up Dean’s’ Versace down to his ankle, leaving it hanging off his left toe. He puts Dean’s legs on under his arms, pushing his knees at the back of Dean’s thighs, preparing. He caresses Dean’s soft limb. He stays like that for a few minutes, just touching Dean, feeling it slowly harden to his touch. He knows Dean is watching him through half closed lids. Castiel thumbs the head. The softness disappears and it springs to life much to Castiel’s disbelief. It’s the most fascinating sight, to see it peek up to its height, muscles hardening than stone. Castiel marvels at the thought how easily arousal comes to Dean because of him. All because he wants Castiel.

He takes his place. Castiel leans and sucks on the head. Takes careful look at his husband squirming under him, begging, pleading. Cas smiles.

“Too much?”

“Geez, Cas, don’t stop… just too hot… damn mouth.”

Castiel swallows him again, deep throats him, Dean must’ve forgotten his alphabets. He moans just as loud when the bobbing comes. He twists, he arches his back. Cas sucks him dry, all too engrossed. Dean grabs a fistful of Cas’ hair and guides him. Rough.

Castiel goes still, the place turning to scorching fire. He lets Dean have his share when he fucks his mouth, takes the angle when Dean wants full in. Cas’ throat throbs at the assault jabbing again and again. His jaw begins to hurt. He plants both hands-on Dean’s thighs to keep him from choking. The slick covering the extensive length both saliva and cum rolls down his chin. Dean groans and prods his head deeper. Castiel obliges. He tightens his jaw as Dean loses his head inside Cas’ sinful mouth. Fucks himself to Castiel’s mouth. It takes to a steadfast release till Dean is exploding. He groans loud, pleasure sinking. He looks down to find Castiel staring at him mouth full and ready to take, not budging.

A break of voice calling his name. Castiel steadies his head as Dean begins to shoot inside his throat, hot cum filling his mouth, Dean’s body quivering. He takes it all, letting Dean clutch his head. It’s explosive and shooting to the back of his throat. He sucks him still, bobbing his head so Dean is crying. It leaks to his cheeks, his face. Bitter taste of cum and sex arouses him further. He sucks Dean further, anything Dean gives is his. Surprise he can take that much, but Dean’s always full. Always aroused with Castiel around. The man gives a shuddering breathe, then he stays still, his lungs pumping.

Castiel licks Dean’s head before sitting up, wiping the back of his hand on his chin. Blue eyes on fire.

Dean is haggardly breathing on the bed, his face debauched and gone. But not asleep. Staring. Just staring.

“Dean, I can’t believe you’re going to make me finish.” Castiel strokes himself. He’s been hard since he began this. Dean follows the movement of his wrist with his mouth opening and swallowing hard.

“Fuck… I wanna take care of you, babe…” he gnashes his mouth like he wants to bite.

Cas smiles. “Maybe next time. Let me…”

Castiel kneels. He looks up at Dean. He’s never stopped watching Castiel with a glaze look in his eyes. Keeping the contact, he presses Dean’s thighs to the side, opening his husband for him. Dean just watches everything, his beautiful expression sinking to pleasure when Castiel finally drives in with a pop, He slides in without hitch. The sensation has always been very remarkable. Dean’s body is tight despite his preparation. Castiel takes him slow, feeling the rub of his length inside the hot tightness gripping his hardness. He invades deeper. Can go deeper. He wants Dean to cry his name again. With a hungry groan, Castile sinks to that best spot where Dean’s head thrashes down the pillow. Dean’s body is too sensitive, too alluring that he stifles cries every time Castiel hits his spot. He doesn’t want to tire Dean, but Dean wouldn’t let go of consciousness without this. Castiel has never met a man so desperate and needy. So beautifully his.

He drives deeper, digging in, slow and taking space. Then he pulls and is back to make Dean want him, then fucks Dean again and again. It takes a little more time, before the jolt of extreme lust takes hold and his pace quickens. Loud moans and skins slapping, Castiel raises his head, biting his lips at the sight of his own rod sinking in and out of Dean’s glorious hole, His sac slaps hard as jostles his husband to abandon leaving nothing unfelt and burning.

Dean clutches on the blanket tight as Castiel rams deeper and wilder. He fucks him more, it’s the only thought that makes sense. Chase his own orgasm inside the hot body. He wants Dean. He takes Dean. Hot, burning hot. His body is a lava slinking down to that release.

Dean thrashing beneath him face flush in pleasure and wanton. He is so lost under Castiel.

Castiel grits his teeth and groans when Dean tries to jerk himself but Castiel won’t let him. Instead Castiel takes Dean’s length to his hand, roughly rubbing the head and rushing down, feeling it pulsate in his palms then wildly strokes him. Dean moans and pulls himself so he can kiss his husband. Castiel meets his wild lips. Opens for him because Dean wants inside. The combination of fucking and sucking hits their instinct. Castiel grabs Dean’s ass and takes him to his lap. Dean groans harsher as the angle spreads his ass, Castiel much deeper.

“Dean?”

“I’m good…fuck… _go fuck!”_

Holding Dean’s ass and eagerly digging his fingers to the fleshy part, he pounds up to Dean’s body. Fast and in rhythm of his hips, he brings himself to the edge, mouth opening. Dean taking care of that. Brings Dean to the edge with the pumping Castiel is serving his hot length. They’re both wires crackling with surging power. Their bodies are statics, live wires ready to explode. He makes love to Dean. He doesn’t let go. Dean lets him just take. That’s what Dean does. Let people take.

It takes a second, takes an amount of power then Dean comes bursting like fountain. Hot release covers Castiel’s hands when Dean explodes and he strokes for more. Castiel watches in fascination as Dean’s whole-body twitches at the last jet of orgasm shooting to their chests.

“ _Cas…!”_

Castiel drops Dean back at the bed, raising his legs to Castiel’s shoulder and fucks him thoroughly. He moves his hips and takes the edge of too much wanting Dean. That’s just it. He never stops wanting Dean. He gets an eyeful of Dean’s beautiful expression as he pounds deep. The fact that Dean never stops wanting him too. He grinds harder and let out a rough growl as orgasm takes him. He throws his body to Dean, embracing him, covering him with his body, as he unloads everything inside his husband. Dean wraps him in his arms, sliding his hands to Castiel’s back, clutching on his hair. He spreads his legs for Cas and pulls him deeper with a nudge of his cross legs. Castiel bites his shoulder as the orgasm lasts and he fucks Dean until he’s done with a soft groan.

“Fuck, that’s good…” Dean softly murmurs. Then finally, finally Dean falls.

Cas catches him—will always catch him— and embraces the sleeping man. He stays with Dean’s warm body, drowning in the musk of their sex and afterglows. He waits till Dean’s breathing is steady. Waits till Dean is truly fast asleep before he gets up. He kisses Dean’s forehead, kisses the top of his head. He leaves the bed only to get a wash cloth to clean his husband. Then he covers Dean under the blanket. Castiel tucks him in fondly. Whispers affection on his ears, and then stands up to clean himself in the shower feeling much satisfied and alive.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bed fluff :)

Castiel is typing on his laptop when he finds the bundle of white blanket sheets begin to toss beside him on the bed. Dean’s messy sandy hair pops up, eyes squinting like the light is hurting him.

“Hello, Dean.” Castiel smiles when Dean blinks his heavy lids. “How are you feeling?”

Deans still naked on top, bare shoulders popping when he dumps all that sheet on his sheet. Castiel pauses his work. Sporting Dean’s his gray shirt, and reading glasses, he surveys his husband. There’s a grunt and a sigh, before Dean is blinking his sunshine green eyes at their well-lit room.

“Thank you very much.” Dean yawns wide, his arms seductively posing above his head when he stretches, exposing his armpits that gets Castiel staring amused.

“Wha’time is it?” he slurs, rubbing his right eye.

“Half past eleven in the morning. You slept for five hours straight. Your meal is ready downstairs.” Castiel puts the laptop on the table and begins fumbling on the edge of the bed. His white short slips up his white tender thigh in doing so, making Dean smile at him thoughtfully when Castiel stands up.

“Do you want it on the bed, Dean?”

“Mmm… still Sunday?” now Dean is blinking at him owlishly, his bare body twists with white sheets tightening, creating a picture anyone would die for to see. Yes, well, Castiel will kill anyone who will even attempt to in the first place.

“Yes, Dean.”

“Then why are you working?” Dean’s pulling himself on his elbows, blanket falling to his lap revealing his sun spot bare front. He’s scowling and rubbing his eyes but Castiel is glad the redness of his plump lips has returned.

“Because,” Castiel pulls his square glasses. “I want holidays drowning in you.”

Dean raises both eyebrows. Castiel elaborates.

“I know I’ve been busy and so are you but this Monday, I promise it’s over. We’re halfway finished with the graphics for this spring and Naomi wants the whole team to work till Monday for the lineup designs on the portfolio. It’s a little hectic, but I agree with her. Come after the holidays, it’ll be tough with the competition rising for modern designs of the year. What I don’t like about it is how I nearly neglect you.”

“Not your fault.” Dean frowns.

“It is. I promised to take care of you, Dean. Anyway, I don’t want my phone ringing on the holidays when I just want to concentrate in you.”

Dean’s eyes widen like he remembers something. “Holy shit, Cas, how many times did you make me cum? I feel so great…. Damn and I was half way asleep? It was so good…”

“Umm… thank you.” Castiel blinks. As far as he can remember, it’s the same thing. Then he clarifies it. Nothing is the same every time with them because he and Dean? It’s always living in the moment.

Dean suddenly smiles mischievously and if possible, beams brighter than the sun.

“What about another round now that I’m fully capable of holding my ass up for you?”

Castiel can’t help smiling. “Sure. It’s not like we’re going anywhere, but you’re going to have to eat first. I don’t want risking your health because of my inconsiderate fucking.”

Dean grins and throws a pillow. Castiel catches it easily with a hand.

“You think I mind?”

Castiel walks towards him all smile. “Don’t make this a competition again. I know how stubborn you are, Dean. I’m not engaging in any lasting sex battle till I see those eye bugs out of your face. You don’t remember but I fucked you on the wall, it’s the easiest lift I’ve ever done. You were like a hot Ken doll dangling on me because you were so out of it.”

“If I say I don’t remember, will you do it again?”

Castiel rolls his eyes and stuffs the pillow on that pretty face. Dean laughs and puts the pillow aside.

“Stop justifying fucking me for hours, Cas, I like it.” Dean shakes his ass. Getting Castiel to narrow his eyes. The gentle hands he used to pinch Dean’s cheek is the only affection he can give as a respond.

“How about your work, Dean?” Castiel lets his thumb brush Dean’s lips, before looking deep in his husband’s eyes. Dean is glowing. That’s what Castiel likes the best.

“Hell, I’m done. I told you that’s why we kept pulling all-nighters. Now I only have to check the car part I asked Bobby to buy because he told me it’s still hasn’t gotten shipped and I’m supposed to be pissed, because Bobby _is_ be pissed. He wants the job done by Tuesday, he’s goin back to Atlanta and we both know we don’t want the phone ringing for last minute amazon deliver. I know I’m throwing my phone out of the window.”

“All our mails and packages have been delivered. I don’t expect any call from anyone on Christmas eve.”

“I’ll wring anyone’s neck if they get in the way of our Christmas, Cas.” Dean sits properly and flexes his shoulders, giving Cas an interesting view of his muscled back and curvy ass crack half hidden by blue boxers and pillow.

“I know you’re excited for this Christmas, Dean. That’s why I want this over.” Castiel knows how much Dean is looking forward to Christmas with Sam’s family coming over Tuesday evening. They weren’t able to book an earlier flight, but managed to snag three seats left to confirm the invitation. Dean’s been working himself tirelessly to get off his workload for the entire holidays.

It’s not just because it’s Christmas, but because Dean is especially happy with Sam around even when all they do is bicker around. Dean doesn’t say it, but he’s really a doting older brother. A large amount of Dean’s life orbited around Sam before Castiel came along. Cas knows this because he made Dean promise not to leave anything out of the table. Not with all those sad songs anyway Castiel even thought Dean’s heartbreak is because of a lover who left him.

He still teases Dean about it, but being married for two years now, Dean’s pout only became cuter.

“I will get your lunch. You did take breakfast when you left the studio, right?” Castiel puts his glasses down the side table. He hears Dean crack his neck and sighs in satisfaction.

“That’s so good.” Dean intentionally avoids his eyes. “Wished I could stay on this bed forever.”

“Dean.” Cas is patient.

“Speaking of bed—Sam and Jess are gonna use the guest room—”

“Dean.” Castiel’s lips thinned. Maybe not so patient. He knows Dean like looking straight into his soul is hardly a task. He can feel Dean going around the question so he squarely meets the green eyes who blinks quietly, acting innocent. “Did you or did you have breakfast?” he asks tersely.

“Uh… I don’t remember. Do we count the donut while we talked this morning?”

Castiel stays still. Their last phone call was around four in the morning. And donuts?

“When was the last time you ate proper meal since you left Wednesday night?” the blue eyes glinted, daring his partner to even look away. Dean scratches the back of his head.

“I ate heavy. Was eating down a take out when we spoke Friday evening.” Dean sits straighter. Castiel stares at him, taking careful assessment on that light weight body. There’s a brief silence then Castiel lets out a curse. Dean turns to him so fast, face all concerned and alarmed.

“What? What—you hurt yourself?”

“No.” Cas snaps. No wonder Dean is so light too.

“Hey, whoa,” Dean snatches his left wrist and pulls him back, so Castiel ends with his butt back on the bed and Dean snuggling down half his body to Cas’ lap, strong arms wrapping about his waist. Castiel doesn’t care how adorable Dean is right there perched on his lap. What he cares is his husband suddenly losing weight when he doesn’t need to. Isn’t a sign of a happy man his satisfied stomach?

“Why are you angry?”

“Get off, Dean.” He twists away but Dean somehow got him pinned on the bed, half rolling, half carrying while Castiel tries to take a firm grip on his arms. When the hurricane of tossing white blanket halts, Castiel glares at Dean while the man triumphantly smirks on top of him, holding him down. And begins pecking on his neck. “Stop it.” Dean doesn’t listen, seems avidly engrossed in suckling on his neck.

Castile huffs and lets his breathing roll away. When he opens his clear blue eyes, things take a turn and Dean’s on his back again, Castiel easily rolling him with one twist of his hips. Dean chuckle remains even upon looking up his sullen husband.

“And they said it gets wild on a bed every day.”

“Don’t think I can be kept down by a man half his weight when he stepped out this house.” Castiel murmurs, touching the side of Dean’s face gently. He should’ve called Dean every night. He knew this was also going to happen. Two-year experience taught him nothing at all. “Dammit, Dean. I’ll get you food.”

“You’re the only one I want."

“You can’t live on sex alone.” Cas says drily.

“Woe is me.” Dean mumbles, biting the hem of his husband’s shirt who begins to slip on the edge of bed.

“I’m distracting you from real food, now get dress and come downstairs.” Cas frowns, brows furrowed.

“I don’t wanna.” Dean tugs on his shirt a little playfully, green eyes hooded. “It’s Sunday. You’re supposed to distract. C’mon Cas, I’m begging already. You wouldn’t really leave me this way, right?” When Castiel doesn’t answer, Dean takes the chance and clambers on Cas’ body, lips ghosting on his chapped lips.

Cas deadpans with the teasing. “If you collapse somewhere because of hunger, I really swear, Dean…”

“Aw, come on babe, I’ll tell ya when I’m hungry… right now I’m horny…” he leans down and lick’s Cas’ lips lightly, eyes meaningful. “Please babe… take me?”

“You eat after?” Castiel raises an eyebrow, aware of Dean’s spiking arousal as he grinds his ass down Cas front lap. It should be affecting him, it did. Dean’s moving on his length, that should be a case of hard fucking, but Castiel has been distracted enough. He can’t always put pleasure before Dean’s well-being.

“You?” Dean asks.

“Not me. Food.”

“You are.” Dean grins again, cute dimple on that god given handsome face, making Castiel finally push him flat on the bed with a growl. He holds both Dean’s wrist on each side of his head, Cas straddling his hips, legs hanging on the air on either side while Dean laughs. Castiel is determined.

“No. You will eat now or I swear, Dean I’m going to tie you here till Christmas, fattening you up you won’t want to leave this bed ever again.”

“Then fuck me?” his husband is so horny. All that tension they had for three months flirting feels so alive and intense until now. He wonders sometimes if the chemistry is supposed to char them. Castiel has to take this to consideration.

“Yes, then fuck you.”

“You demanding or offering?”

“Both. Please, Dean.”

“Kiss me?”

Castiel shuts his mouth. This man who happens to be his husband is the most infuriating thing in all life in space, and he loves him with all love there is to give. But christ, if he can stop himself from taking Dean, he would have done so the day they met. Sadly, this man is his undoing. A weakness he’s been fighting to control for Dean’s sake.

So, licking his lips, Castiel ducks down and takes his husbands all too willing lips.

Dean meets him with vigorous lapping, all adrenaline rushing, heart beating and moaning till it slowly turns into soft kisses until the man is no longer responding. Castiel leans up, stares at Dean’s huffing breast and frowns. Dean’s blinks long lashes at him, enticing him to continue but underneath the flickering charm is fat dead _fatigue._

Eyes narrowing, Castiel jumps out of the bed with fist closed, lips upside down.

“You’re gonna have breakfast on bed and you will stay there. Don’t follow me, Dean. I mean it. Did you even eat yesterday while at work? At all?” Dean just stares at him with green eyes droopy. Castiel closes his eyes, a sigh coming out as a huff.

“I knew it.”

“Sorry, Cas… got so caught up with work.”

Castiel’s heart sinks lower. Dean gives him the puppy look. Oh shit.

“Are you angry?”

“Pissed.”

Dean mumbles something about eating burgers. That gets Castiel leaving faster in a huff.

Ten minutes later, Dean comes down the stairs, peaking at his husband in the kitchen with hair still unkempt.

“You’re not supposed to come here.” Castiel says severely between transferring three large patties on the platter by the table and stirring the stove for the mushroom soup. Dean emerges from the doorway now wearing his bathrobe and too large gray slippers. He’s just taken a shower.

“I’m broken hearted, Cas.” Dean mutters, taking the stool opposite the counter where his blue-eyed husband is cooking, “My husband’s about to dump me, what should I do, buddy?”

“Impossible. You can dump him, he’ll never dump you even if you are the most insufferable, most obstinate reckless man he’s ever had the pleasure to meet.”

“Aw, you think he’s still in love with me?” Cas can feel Dean radiating from behind him.

“He adores you.” Castiel turns around with a grumpy face, puts the plate in front of Dean quietly and takes his apron off. He grudgingly grabs the syrup and pours it down the pancake expertly to minimum content, not too much, not too less. Seeing Dean’s eyes following the cascade of gold on soft bread, Castiel indulge a few more before pulling out with a grim look.

“Eat.”

Dean grins at him and eyes the pancake, eggrolls, ham sandwiches and fruits. Lots of fruits. Dean casually takes one of the peeled bananas and dips it above the syrup on the pancake. He winks at his husband who looks bemused at the innuendo when Dean begins to eat warmly. He eats the ham sinfully too, the sound he makes enough to make Castiel grow grumpier. Husbands and their pretty lips.

“What time are you going to pick up your brother at the airport?” he starts, just for distraction.

“Tuesday afternoon. You have work right?” Dean stares at him with attentive eyes.

“I hoped to finish it by Monday.” Cas leans down the table too, enjoying watching Dean devour the pancakes. “We finished most of the presentation anyway. I’ll make Naomi fire me if they take my Tuesday too.”

“It’s already the holiday, why they have to have stick up their ass?”

“Competition. So anyway, I was planning to join you get Sam, Jess and Jack. I’m sure Jack will be happy to see me. I’ve set up the guest rooms while you were gone this Friday. You bought enough food supplies until New Year, I’m afraid we’re going to have to ask Sam to overstay till then. Just to consume food.”

Dean laughs heartily.

“Sam’s got them booked to visit Jess’ family too on the 27th, you know. It’s not like they have all the free time to spend with us. I mean it’s okay. It’s gonna be fun, I haven’t seen Sam since our wedding. He’s got a real good setup in L.A though, busied his ass last year on that government case, but Sam’s got a bigger family there.”

“You miss him.” Cas states. Not asked. Dean shrugs, eyes falling on the table, still smiling. The house has turned eerily silent, but Castiel can hear Dean’s heart twisting loud under his watchful eyes.

“Idiot brother has got a family now. Didn’t think I… didn’t think we’d make it alive after everything’s been said and done. I mean, yeah, our dad’s parenting skills is a hundred percent jerker, but Sam’s pull out because he’s smart enough to leave things in the dump.”

“Dean.” Castiel’s voice is strong, full of warning. He knows the rest. How Dean was on his own for years. Dean finding music to be his only solace, singing the deepest songs Castiel has ever heard. If he hadn’t heard Dean sing that night on the concert hall, he would never know how profound people can be like when they love too much. Or when people get left behind.

Dean surprisingly looks up with a large smile.

“Stop making me all mopey, babe. My brother’s coming for a visit and I’m not gonna be sentimental about it!”

“I’m not gonna judge, I promise.”

“Of course, you’re not. You’re in love with me.” Castiel takes that with an amount of pride.

“And I’m your husband, so technically that puts me always beside you. I’m not gonna go anywhere, Dean.”

“Like I’m gonna let you.” Dean smiles, but it’s a smile laced with half-truths that Cas is positively standing up before his husband, determined to keep his mind off things. Because Dean said that yes, Castiel is his greatest distraction. He holds out both his wrist to his blinking husband.

“I love you, Dean.”

Dean chokes on his lemon. Castiel reaches out to rub his shoulder, ending with his palm rubbing the back of his husband’s head. When Dean looks up, his eyes are watering because of too much choking.

“Geez, Cas, think I just cumed under the table.”

Castiel’s eyes falls down the table and is about to look under—just to check—but Dean’s feet disappear from under the table. He jumps on the table, dragging dishes on the side, making Castiel squeak because Dean might break a plate and who knows what damage it’ll do to those perfect knees!

“Dean, get down.” He says, feeling Dean falling on his arms and catching him while his husband landed exactly where he means to. Castiel’s lap. The blue eyes lights fierce in worry, but Dean’s sucking on his face before he can say anything else. He kisses back, much hungrily than before.

He thinks… he thinks this chemistry is one day really, going to make them explode.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kitchen smuuutt :)

Monday morning comes and Castiel finds Dean already by the kitchen preparing a very rewarding breakfast. He freezes by the doorway, halfway in unzipping his jacket. Dean wriggles eyebrows in his direction when Cas comes walking in after another attempt on the morning weather for his routine. He shakes his damp sweaty hair, hanging his beanie on the wall rack and unshed his tight running clothes on the wash bin. Grabbing a towel over his shoulder and passing Dean by the counter with an affectionate pinch on his bare ass to get a glass of water. Dean follows his movements with interested eyes.

Well, he is still on his running shorts and tank top.

“This better be your last run, okay?” Dean tells him in a deep, humorless voice when Castiel turns. “You didn’t even wake me up, you know I hate waking up with you gone.”

“You were so tired last night, and I left a note.” Cas studies Dean.

“Not my fault my bedmate’s a hot guy I can’t seem to keep my hands off. I can’t wait for the holidays, y’know? It’s like honeymoon all over again.” Dean breaks into an excited smile and an obvious wiggle of that ass. Castiel feels his fingers dig on the glass he’s holding.

“I feel jealous of the bedmate.” Castiel croaks, still staring fixedly at Dean, “He’s going to get all of that for free.” He clears his throat and drinks to cool himself. His house has never seen so much fire and tension.

“What time is your meeting gonna be finished today?” Dean takes a bite on a toast he left on the table while the bacon fries on the stove, leaving a mouthwatering smell in the air. The coffee pot is already on, Dean already prepared two cups before it. Castiel doesn’t blink, trailing after Dean putting plates on the table, then pouring coffee on their couple cups. Castiel doesn’t show it, but he gulps.

“Around one. I’m expecting a stretch, but we can have lunch together if you want. Just to make sure you eat.” He gives his husband a narrowed look when he bends to get the syrup inside a lower cabinet.

“Dean.”

“I’ll pick you up later then, there’s still gift wrappers to buy. I can take lunch alone if you extend, don’t worry about it, I’m home, I should be eating fine.” Dean cheekily smiles, “Don’t want Sammy thinking his brother’s gonna kick the bucket or he’ll wanna buy a house one door step to us.”

Cas nods, eyes lingering.

“Are you planning to seduce me so early when you know I have a 9 o’clock meeting today?” Castiel asks casually when he leans his back on the counter with legs crossed, eyes enjoying the sight of Dean only wearing his yellow socks and an apron loosely tied behind him, naked under it and all.

A spectacular view he knows would always look good with Dean’s copious ass.

“Don’t know what you mean, I always wear this on Mondays and Wednesdays cause I’m _hot_.” Dean winks at him all so macho, Castiel presses his lips thin. “Also, I’m waiting for the mailman to come by. Bobby’s sent that package I told you about.”

“You’re not answering the door wearing that.” Castiel says tersely, standing straight with an indignant huff, earning a smirk from his husband.

“Chill down, Cas. Y’think I’d make a display to anyone like this? For your information, I have preference for the hot dark haired, blue eyed type who happens to be not interested in me wearing anything or nothing at all.”

“That’s not true…” Cas voice falls.

“I don’t see you getting turned on.” Dean doesn’t look at him.

Castiel stares. Just what—?

“Dean.”

“Wasn’t it chilly outside?” Dean gives him a salacious look from the corner of his eyes and Castiel understands the ploy. He puts the glass down the counter and stalks toward his naughty pretty husband.

“You really are incorrigible.” He says, taking Dean’s arm and pulling him in a rough kiss. Dean smiles on his lips, wrapping his hands around Castiel’s back, letting Castiel be the one to pull him in, their breaths cut short, thrill wire crackling on their joined lips. Dean’s soft lips are always a pleasure to take, not too hard, not too soft, but always willing to open for him. He presses in and Dean sucks his tongue, he stays out and Dean urges him. He likes the way his hands slide down Dean’s lower back too. Such an arousing sight. He pins Dean on the counter, knee pressing at his bulge. Dean won’t look away.

“Why are you toying with me, Dean?” he whispers, licking down Dean’s throat, hands on his ass, pressing.

“Don’t want you running off.” Dean inhales, thrusting his hips to his husband. “Gotta give you a reason to return, don’t I? Gotta always make you feel hot… because baby, it’s cold outside.” He grins as they kiss again. Hot and steamy, able to bring Castiel hard. He lets Dean knows that as they rub with only few layers.

“I’d never leave you.”

“But you know you can.”

Castiel growls as he nips on Dean’s ear lobes and whispers on his ear, “Impossible. With you so hot like this, Dean… I’d rather cut my feet.”

“Mission accomplished.” Dean kisses his lips, mouthful, raucous and unbidden. Castiel pulls with a finger playing under Dean’s chin and they look at each other for a moment, heat of the moment already on their warm breathes and red faces.

“Please don’t let anyone see you like this. Especially no pizza man or any delivery guy. You’re so irresistible, sometimes. They won’t… no one will be able to say no… and I will hunt them if they take you, Dean. I will.” He slips his hand on Dean’s crack. The thrusting on his leg becomes erratic. Dean is so responsive. Like he will let anyone have Dean. He bites on Dean’s shoulder possessively.

Dean sighs.

“And you’re adorable when you’re all worked up. I like the jealous type too, you know that, Cas?”

“Is there a jealous type one?” Cas scowls and doesn’t care if humor fits. Dean laughs, eyes shining and that’s all that matters. Dean breathes his smile out and sinks to his arms. He feels Dean shiver when the runner’s damp tops filled with sweat brushes on Dean’s warm skin.

“Sorry, I’m cold.” Cas says gravelly, nipping on Dean’s bottom lip, lashes dipping down to the lush form.

“I can warm you up.” Dean promises, letting Cas slide both hands down his ample bottom, grabbing and pinching his ass lightly to get a move on. “Okay, boner check.” He winks at Castiel who can’t help but roll his eyes. Dean’s digging his grave, he just knows it. Getting off with it.

“You gonna make the pancake, or should I?” Castiel had to ask.

“No, I can do that.” Dean nuzzles his nose behind Castiel’s ear. “Just give me the container.”

“Finish the bacon, Dean. And don’t remove the apron, you are right. You are very hot.”

Cas takes pleasure at the reddening neck of his husband when he steps away. Castiel turns and glances at the top cabinet where they’re keeping the flour and other livening ingredients. He reaches upward, then stops. He sighs at the hands roaming around his waist from behind, Dean’s weight pressing him against the counter.

“Dean, what do we do with the pancake?”

“I only need the syrup on you and I’m good for the day.” Dean nips the top of his left ear, leaving Castiel shaking. Maybe he’s controlled himself too much. Dean is temptation, that must be it. Not like Cas swore an oat not to break, because Dean is taking him pieces by pieces.

“I have work, stop messing with me.” Castiel flounders back on his husband’s arm, finally letting himself get hold. Dean pulls him back to his body and starts planting warm kisses at the base of his neck. Dean’s lips are still so warm and full and _tingly_ and wet.

“ _Fuck,_ Cas, you smell so good.” Dean murmurs, nose now on his wet dark hair, running the point down to Cas’ tense ears, inhaling. Breathing. Nipping. Castiel pushes back, feeling Dean’s bulge on his ass. “I just wanna lay you up the table again and eat you.”

“I’m sweaty, sticky and stinky.” Cas chuckles, tilting his head so Dean can kiss the vein on his neck. Everywhere his lips touch burns the ice and melts his insides. Large hands spread like fire on his shirt, easing it upward, slipping in so Dean can feel his already heating skin.

“All the ‘S’ I need my babe to be.” Deans sucks on a pulse point, making Cas laugh unsteadily with Dean’s palm kneading his abs. He feels Dean smiling on his neck and lets him suck on his favorite spot. He doesn’t complain when Dean finally lowers his right hand to take his half hard member seeking attention since he entered the house to find his husband so enticingly covered.

“Turn off the stove, Dean…”

“Did.”

“Don’t you want pancake?”

“You can be my pancake.”

“How about me?” Cas says between smiling, eyes closed. His body is perfectly capable of holding itself with Dean’s bulge rubbing on his ass cheek while his large hands work on making him hard.

“You know you can take everything you want.” Is only Dean’s reply, mouth growing hotter by the second. That’s when Castiel realizes Dean’s gonna be taking the lead. He closes his eyes and relaxes his body intentionally. He hasn’t had a wash, he’s sure Dean’s gonna have the time of his life with him all sweat induced. The hands don’t stop roving.

“Dean, you know I have work tomorrow. Let’s just…” he doesn’t finish. Dean’s just slot his right knee between his thigh. Now that’s an interesting place where Cas should concentrate on. He bites his bottom lip when Dean begins pressing him. “Dean…”

Dean chuckles. “With your ass slaying these shorts? You gotta be kidding me.”

When Dean’s hand slip inside Cas’ shorts to rub that leaking head with his thumb, Castiel’s breath catches. Dean knows his sensitive spots too. Dean knows where to take care of him after a long jogging where his muscles have stretched. Knows Cas loosened body is more sensitive than any days.

Biting his bottom lips, Castiel presses back to his husband, whole back dropping on that solid body. Dean pulls Cas’ erection out of his shorts and jerks him on the counter rhythmically while his other hand steady Cas’ stomach.

It’s dirty and sexy and it’s both their kink. Cas drops his head on his Dean’s left shoulder, letting his body go to Dean holding him firmly on his arms. Dean steps back, taking Castiel with him.

“Always so hot for me, Cas…” Dean whispers on his ears, biting on his earlobe as he did so.

“Yes.” Cas squirms at the two hands on his dick. Dean’s large hands touching him.

“Did you touch yourself while I was gone?”

 _“Yes.”_ Cas sinks lower, knees buckling at the building tension created by the spawn hands running his length with easy flex of his wrists. Dean’s back hits the table and he sit at the edge, cradling Castiel who is beginning to get lost. His arms remain loose on his sides, breathing hard with each pump. It looks so obscene, his member hanging off his shorts with Dean’s hands lubricating it with Cas’ own precum. His running shoes are still on. Dean’s legs on each of his sides. Dean’s mouth on his shoulder, kissing, whispering.

“So beautiful, Cas…” he says, looking over Cas’ red swollen length, skin around his torso flushed. “It’s really hot when you give yourself to me like this. Always so hot…” his other hand takes Cas’ sac and fondles them tenderly.

“You know I’m yours.” Cas mutters, arching his body a little, almost thrusting in Dean’s hand but Dean stops him with a hand on his stomach again. Castiel scrunches his face and blinks eyes up the ceiling. He looks down his slick covered in his own precum. Dean just wouldn’t stop bringing him to the edge. He does it again and again, just to tease, heavy and possessive. Dean’s started breathing hard too, his own hard length poking the crack of Cas’ ass. Cas can feel Dean almost inside him, like the many times, the many ways. Because he knows Dean’s limb like it’s part of his body. It’s his. Dean is his.

“Dean…” Cas grits his teeth, body full static, ready to burst.

“Hang on…” Dean grips the base of Cas’ sensitivity to stop him from coming. Then he’s moving like lightning, pushing Castiel on the table’s edge and dropping on his knees. He pulls the strings of Castiel’s shorts down to his knees, then swallows him whole.

Castiel breaks into a moan, head tipping backwards. Dean’s name at the tip of his tongue as he salvages himself from falling on his back using his elbows for support. Dean is not being gentle, at least, his sucking is aggressive and really drags Castiel down. Couldn’t blame the man. Cas is still sweaty from his long run. He must’ve had some powerful musk right there and it’s driving his husband crazy.

“D-Dean…” Castiel reaches down to tug on Dean’s hair. The view freezes Castiel because Dean looks so hot with face flushed raw, plush lips wrapped around his head between his legs just sucking, corners of his mouth dripping with come and he’s looking at Castiel warningly, pulling with mouth possessively like he has the most revered thing right there in his mouth. It’s beautiful.

Tense arousal seizes Castiel and he comes with a surprising explosion, hot and fast. He didn’t mean to buckle and nearly thrust into Dean’s mouth, but Dean just swallows everything, Adam’s apple bobbing through Cas’ release. Sucking everything and taking, just taking. Castiel’s limbs weakens at the last sprout, shivering when Dean still sucks hard enough for the last drip. His tongue lolled. Castiel wants to kiss him but his position is quite awkward so he tugs on the man’s hair again.

Bones loosening, he finds Dean wrapping him in his arms, taking his weight and putting him on the table. They kissed mouthful of lips and tongues, Castiel doesn’t mind the taste of his own cum. He wants it there in Dean. He knows he only wants it in Dean.

“Feel good?” Dean whispers when he pulls, staring at him with love. Cas smiles.

“Shower?” he suggests because he’s that much spent and sweaty. Dean nods.

“I’ll take care of the decorations later, you just sleep, okay, Dean?” Cas suggests, pulling Dean in the space between his legs, his softening limb pressing on the man’s abdomen. Dean’s arousal gives him arousal. This man wanting him makes Cas want to take him. The way Dean wants him.

“Take care, yeah,” Dean grins, blinking over Cas’ lips and catching it. No way to refuse that so they spent another five minutes heating up their bodies on the stimulating kiss. Cas has to pull out after a groan when Dean reaches down his sac again for a light fondle.

“It’s my turn.” Cas growls, pouting when Dean keeps fondling him.

“Fuck, yes.” Dean kisses his lips again, licking inside, “Fuck me to sleep later?” he sounds hopeful, like Castiel would even dare reject him. How could he when Dean’s all aroused and excited and cute? Cas nods vigorously, finding Dean’s strong arms sliding to his hips to heave him off the table. It should be illegal to be so aroused by himself, but with legs spread wide to Dean’s torso and shorts hanging on his right ankle, Cas finds himself flushing. He drops his head on Dean’s shoulder.

“Someone’s excited?” Dean says smugly as they walk out of the kitchen, squeezing Cas’ ass under his hold.

“Room.” Cas growls impatiently, squirming. He thinks Dean takes up a notch when he speeds up. It doesn’t take long before they hit the cold shower, water running down his body with Dean pressed on the wall before him, sinking low, thrusting deeply and chasing his orgasm in Dean’s all too tight hole. He has Dean on reigns, holding the man with tight grip on his erection and jerking him the way Dean wants to be handled, rough and sensual.

_“Cas… fuck…”_

Cas grinds in him, eyes dark watching that gorgeous body shift under him. Accepting him. Dean moans, and when he does, he doesn’t keep it low. It’s always unbidden, full of lust and craving. Cas told him he wants Dean to always cry, to make a sound, to make noise because it rouses him. So, Dean does, with all his heart, he moans. He pushes back up to Cas with a curse, feeling every inch of Castiel digging in. He clenches every time Cas pushes deeply, hitting his prostrate in abandon when he finds it. On another end, Cas brings them, rough and powerful to the edge, its heat making Cas wrap both arms around the shaking man. He loves making Dean squirm, loves the way Dean calls his name. It’s a union of bodies, lovers. Husbands.

His husband. Dean Winchester. Husband. That alone makes him hit orgasm. He unloads everything inside Dean. The man’s balls his fist tight on the glass wall. Castiel jerks Dean’s pulsating staff at the same time. They both feel it when they reach the peak, Dean shooting his cum all over the glass wall. Castiel wraps his body on Dean’s latching like a leech, kissing his wet shoulders.

“Hey…”

He wants to put all his weight on Dean, wants to remove the tight thin layer separating him from his lover’s already steaming body, only to remember how his sweaty clothes the apron. He grumbles on the kiss. Wants to see the apron. Actually grumbles that makes Dean pull up but Cas bites his neck just under the ear.

“Dean, I.... ” He whispers on Dean’s lobe, running his tongue on the delicate side.

Dean stares at him, then laughs and embraces him tighter, squeezing mostly the butterflies on Cas’ stomach for all the sex he and Dean have shared, it’s always this man’s warm embrace he would seek apart from his kisses. It’s only right to say, he’s never been loved like this. And he’s never fallen so hard like that.

"I want... inside..."

“Yes, baby, talk dirty to me.” Dean wiggles his hands cheekily and slides them inside the band of Castiel’s running shorts, cupping his ass eagerly and running fingers on his sensitive rim.

“Oh, fuck.” Cas gasps, forehead dropping on Dean’s shoulder. He doesn’t know if he wants to press down or thrust on Dean’s erection already peeking from the robe, a pinkish bubble for a head, innocently wriggling up like it knows where it’s going to next. Cas licks his lips and let one hand slip down to attend to the invitation. He wraps his hand on the heated gland, making Dean groan.

Breakfast served.

* * *

"No, Dean."

"But you look really hot the suit!"

"Dean." Castiel sighs, already buttoning his white shirt. It's already 7 in the morning and he has just worn his neat white button up, taken a preheated coffee and quietly washing it on the sink when Dean emerges from the the upstairs roon after a long remarkable sex not half an hour ago.

"We aren't even done yet."

"Yes, we are. Please put on your clothes."

Dean is standing by the kitchen door. Full frontal naked and wiggling his bare ass for Castiel to see.

Castiel scowls.

"Just put on clothes, Dean and stop... Stop teasing me."

"But-"

"No buts-"

Dean stalks toward him, eyes of a puppy. "We weren't done yet, it's still early. I can drive you there, it'll only take fifteen minutes."

Cas turns, finds Dean aready in his space and sighing. Later, he'll make Dean confess if he's uaing any medication to keep him this active.

Dean smiles when Castiel seems to consider. smoothing his hands on Cas' chest to pat the absent wrinkle. Castiel gives him a suspicious look. Dean has taken one of his hand and places it on top of his family jewel.

It's already hard and hot. Castiel closes his eyes, but feels himself rubbing down anyway.

"Please, have mercy, Dean."

His husband beams and kisses him full on the lips. Castiel response with tongue straight to his throat. Dean is just too insatiable. He wonders of its because of the inviting weather. 

"How can you be in a hurry when your husband's this ready,babe?" Dean whispers on his mouth, pushing their hips back at the counter.

"I will have to teach you patience later." Castiel says darkly to which Dean simply humors him with a slower kiss.

It doean't take long for Castiel to be responding. Not with Dean all too sexy and engaging.

He strokes Dean. He feels it throb on his touch and on the idea that he’s the only one who can make Dean this hard. Can see Dean this hard. His jealousy streak knows no bound alright. Just imagining anyone else touching Dean. Castiel takes this to mind as he works Dean to orgasm.

Dean grasps his clothes, making Cas pull a littlle with a stern look.

"No movie ripping of button ups. Dean." he slowly undresses, Dean busying himself with kissing his meck. "We gotta talk about your diet since you're very much active these days. Too much sex is not good for you."

"Says who?" Dean pushes Castiel on the counter again. "Besides, you like it too."

"Of course. You are just that perfect, Dean."

Dean flushes, green eyes filling with arousal. Cas tilts his head when it takes Dean awhile to respond and he doesn’t know why—but it makes Dean’s pupils dilate and fiercely capture his bottom lip, tasting the inside of his mouth, taking his tongue. The frantic shove on his belt and pants isn't surprising. 

Dean wants to take him.

He remembers Dean telling him how adorable he is when he does that. Castiel believes him. It must be true if it makes Dean turn him to fave the counter and bend him down no question, dominance ever flaring.

Two fingers almost rip on his ass, making him clench on three fingers already stretching. Dean strokes him there, his other fingers clawing on the meat of his cheeks. Then he pulls all three out and Cas remembers to breath, opening his eyes, almost frowning—whining at the loss of contact.

"I'm going to have to take another shower." he wheezes when Dean licks his ass to prepare him more. "I hope... You have better control when we meet outside and I'm in a suit." he adds jokingly.

"You remember the billiard hall?" Dean reminds him aptly.

"Fuck. You were insane fucking me on that table when there's no one playing... I had to bribe the man for the camera recording... Fuck..."

Dean's fingers work fast.

"You were so hot then ticking that ball like an expert... Made me want to take you..."

"An insane excuse in public.. Ahh.. We could have been arrested..."

Dean grins. 

“I haven’t lost my mind, yet, Cas. I’ll make love to you in a public toilet without letting your perfect skin hit the filthy walls. Just make love to you on my hips, bringing you home.” Dean frantically reaches for the bands of his pants to lower them more so he can adjust Castiel's right knee above the counter. Dean then nends down to kiss Castiel’s slick covered length slapping on his cheek with beads of precum the moment it got free.

Cas bites his lower lip, arousal rising at the notion of public sex again and he lets Dean swallow him, cum sticking to his curve of lips. He kisses the tip of the head like it’s something reverend. Castiel sighs.

“I don’t mind…” he whispers, carding his fingers on Dean’s short hair and tugging him close, his knees buckling at the blow. “I don’t mind dirty places as long as it’s you, Dean.”

He opens his eyes when the hot mouth leaves him empty in the cold air. He watches Dean rise slowly from kneeling, then they are looking at each other again. Cas blinks. Dean stares at him.

“What?”

“I thought you hate public display…?”

Cas squints. Clearly, they have plenty of fields to explore.

“I don’t really mind where and when, Dean. Apparently, my body agrees with spontaneous combustion as long as you’re the one manning the drilling.”

“Oh, fuck,” Dean sighs, reaching a hand at the back of Cas head, cradling it with his palm. “Don’t go giving me ideas, I’ll fuck you on top of the impala, ride you until you’re dry… just take you…all you, Cas!”

“You can.” Cas answers mischievously, making the man growl and kiss wet and noisily. Dean grinds to him so hard and bursting, apron aside, it’s nonexistent, just a cloth on Dean’s neck. But Castiel doesn’t like how it’s leaving a mark on that precious skin.

“We can’t do it with Sam around though.” he sneaks both hands inside the apron, running his palm on those thick packs and pectoral, kissing Dean's shoulder.

“Yeah, yeah true, argh, so we’re gonna get stuck in our room? Shit! I’m gonna take you here, Cas!” Dean takes Castiel’s hot pulsating length in his palm again, wrapping his palm tight, stroking it with eyes on Cas, studying every change of his expression.

“Take.” Cas growls.

“You sound so excited, I nearly peed.” The man teases, relentlessly rubbing his thumb on the slit of its head. Castiel couldn’t help the moan that escaped his lips, but manages to shake his head, hands on each of Dean’s shoulder for support.

“Fuck, Cas you’re beautiful like this. I’m going to marry you if you let me.” Dean grins. “Like, wrap a wedding ring on a Christmas gift, and I’ll gift myself to you.”

“What’s stopping you?” Cas raises an eyebrow and for a long second, he sees Dean’s face light up again and Cas loves it when he says the right words to make Dean this happy. Good for him, he often says the exact thing in his mind, which does not need to make any compromise at all. He and Dean belong together.

Dean actually embraces him warmly for a second, before pulling a move and settles Cas on the kitchen counter. Cas smiles. Dean does too. If Dean is excited for Christmas, then Christmas he will celebrate for this man’s sake. It suddenly doesn’t matter if he wears a Santa Clause beard as long as it makes Dean happy.

The kiss lasts noisily. Dean’s hands are too distracting on his hot member, jerking on Castiel’s already curling hardness, locking it in his palms. Dean pushes forward, their length meeting and colliding, Castiel hisses. Dean closes his hand around it and together with just jerks it together. Castiel whimpers. The skin to skin burn sends chills on his spine. Peeking redness and white cum all over their hands as Castiel joins Dean.

 _“So hot… fucking hot… you’re very beautiful like this, babe…”_ Dean whispers, kissing Castiel possessively.

Castiel’s back arched at the sensation, With Dean’s one hand working on their staff for pure pleasure, and the other holding his lower back firmly to keep him still, they dove into another kiss. A thrilling wave of pleasure and happiness whirls in his guts, made intense with Dean’s expert hands, then fingers in his hole, hitting his prostate again and again.

It’s enough to bring Castiel home. Enough that Cas comes with shuddering breath. Dean follows suit, jets of cum exploding in both their chest and the kiss deepens, Dean not letting go. Castiel vows to clean the kitchen counter later. Vows wash that apron too. But Dean not done and pulling on his hips so he’s practically pressed on the counter on his stomach makes him forget everything.

Dean pounds inside him. Castiel breathes out, melting on the sink.

Monday morning like this is fine.

His phone beeps a message. A very long message from Gabriel.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Separation smuttt :o

Castiel stares hard at the message he received that morning from his brother. When his meeting ended and his co-workers begin chattering about the party that afternoon, Castiel sneaks on to the balcony of the twenty fourth story building and hits the call button.

 _“Look, I already told you I won’t go there. I have a life, Gabriel. And I don’t see a reason why I should attend there just because our father’s back and wants to have dinner with the ‘family’. He’s impossible._ ” he practically shouts on the receiver, fuming and unmindful of the cool gust of wind blowing on his face.

 _“Yo, nice to hear from you too, lil bro. Let me see, have you ever called me without trying to cause my eardrums permanent injury?”_ Gabriel says fondly from the other line. _“Look, all you gotta do is be there and listen. What I told you is true, Balth found him alive and kicking in New Mexico. You know Balth and his tricky business. Anyway, they’re calling for an urgent family meeting. I expect the old fool’s gonna explain where he disappeared to for five years._

“I take it, you’re returning?”

_“Yep. Already in Maine. I heard Michael’s angry, Cas and I wouldn’t miss it for the world. I told you about this last week but you shut your phone on me.”_

Castiel bites his lips and runs an aggressive hand on his wild hair. It’s been five years since he last saw Chuck leave on that private jet that disappeared in the radar for god knows how. There were no wreckage and no body to prove his death. Five years he and his three brothers thought their father was dead, though there’s been strange speculation that he is only in hiding. Michael who took over the large corporation wasn’t happy to know their father’s actually hiding from his enemies, because enemies Chuck have plenty.

Not that Castiel wants anything to do with that. He’s long done with his siblings and their shady work. Michael and Balthazar in the front row, but he’s made it clear to them he doesn’t want anything to do with it to which Balthazar agreed. Gabriel has run away from the family prior to Chuck’s disappearance which leaves Michael and Balthazar the actual people left in the foundation of the Novak’s. Gabriel did inform him ahead of time. His decision is still the same.

“I’m not going.” He says quietly.

_“What?”_

“You heard me.” Castiel doesn’t have to think twice. He has his priorities. “I’ve got Dean, Gabe, I’m not going there just to listen to his lies. It’s not the first time he pulled this card, and it’s not going to change. If he’s alive, good for him. Why do I have to get involved?”

_“Aw, come on! Didn’t you hear what I said? Michael’s angry! That pristine-perfect, grim brother of ours finally going to kick our dad’s ass! Don’t you wanna see that?”_

“No.”

_“Cassie, come on. You know Michael doesn’t favor me, no one listens to me there. But it so happens he favors you. He might listen to you. Balthazar wouldn’t care what happens there tonight, but if you’re there, he might just try to control everybody to act rationally. We need you there, Cassie. You know it’s gonna be a riot.”_

Castiel sighs heavily as he leans on the railings, thinking of one person.

“Why now of all nights?” he grumbles, pressing the bridge of his nose between his thumbs and index finger. “It’s Christmas eve, Gabe… I’m needed elsewhere.”

_“Yeah, sure. Sorry bro, I mean, it’s a perfect holiday gift, our father with a bullet hole in his head.”_

Castiel gives a painful sigh and hides his face on his arms. Whatever joke Gabe’s onto, Castiel doesn’t deny the fact that blood may just spill that night. Chuck screwed up big time, disappearing a month after the death of his other son, Lucifer. It’s all dark and that, but it’s the Novak’s that Castiel has severed from a long time ago.

But they’re his blood still, right?

He thinks of Dean.

He just thinks of Dean.

* * *

He sees Dean leaning on the impala and waiting outside the building sharply when past six hit the clock. Castiel walks toward him looking his partner carefully in the eyes.

“Babe? What’s wrong?”

Cas smiles. Dean can always tell. He’s not Castiel’s chosen one for nothing and he loves Dean very much. He hates to break it to him though, but he sees no point prolonging the breaking of the news. He tells himself not to look in Dean’s eyes because he knows he’ll die first before he sees Dean disappointed. But gentle finger tips touch his chin and pull his face slowly towards in that direction. Dean’s looking at him in concern, green eyes flooding him.

“S’matter? Cas?”

“It’s nothing.” Castiel insists, motioning that they get in the car. Once settled, Castiel looks outside the window when the engine rumbles. He’s made up his mind not to tell Dean. He isn’t going anyway, his promise is to stay with Dean first. That’s a priority.

There’re few minutes silence.

“Is it about Gabe’s message?”

Castiel shoots his husband a look. Dean still has his eyes on the road, but the assuring hand he puts on Castiel’s leg is all the man needs to calm down.

“How did you know?”

“You left your phone on the table last Sunday.” Dean tells him with a smirk. “It kept vibrating so I figured you must’ve hated who’s callin’ and textin’. I was goin to teach them a lesson not to bother you when I read Gabriel’s text. I didn’t mean to, sorry—”

“It’s okay, it’s not something I consider personal. You’re my personal.”

Dean blushes but he looks pleased. That’s all that matter with Castiel.

“So, uh… you’re not planning to go?”

“No.” Cas covers Dean’s hand still on his thigh. “My family wants me to go tomorrow in Washington. I don’t want to go there, you’re my family now Dean. But Gabriel did say it’s important I be there or they might wipe out the each other. Not that I’m too concerned, mostly I’m just curious at them throwing rocks at the absent father. It really doesn’t matter.”

“If it doesn’t matter then why are you holding me so tight?”

Castiel looks down his hand and eased it away from Dean. His husband just rubs his thigh some more, eyes darting back to the road. “Look, Cas—”

Castiel shoots Dean a look of surprise. “You’re not going to tell me to—?”

“Well, they are asking for you, aren’t they? Why couldn’t it be after Christmas?”

“Gabriel got me the plane ticket. He said Chuck’s not planning to stay long and so are my brothers. It has to be then.” Castiel says in a rush, expecting to feel less choked when he does, only to feel more awful in the end.

“Ah, shit, Sam and Jess are on the way.” Dean looks seriously considering. Of course, Castiel knows what he’s going to say even before it left his mouth. That’s how they’re both in sync. “D’you want me to go—”

“We’re not going.” Castiel insists, giving Dean a final look. “I won’t.”

Dean nods quietly, they surrounding falling into an amendable silence with the engine rumbling. Cas watches the building slowly lessen and reshape into trees. He likes the neighborhood of their house. Not too urbanized, but enough for trees to breathe in. It gives him a certain calm, leaving away from the bustle. Dean agrees. That’s why they’re married. Sam and Jess are also living in the suburbs. Castiel never thinks his family would even approve of nature. He wonders not for the first time if Gabriel is serious with the threat. It’s been a long time, he doesn’t know what changes his brothers have gone through. At least, he’s sure Gabriel won’t be pulling any trigger. Castiel frowns. Why did it have to be Christmas?”

“I can pack your clothes.” Dean suggest when he stops the impala outside a diner they use as a dating spot a lot when courting and marriage. Castiel stares at the place, memory of Dean sinking in his heart. He sighs.

“Two clothes, in case I get blood on my shirt.”

Dean shoots him a reproachful look despite knowing it to be a harmless joke. He snatches Castiel’s hand and holds him tight. Castiel squints at his husbands swimming pool of green worried eyes. Even then Dean looks more beautiful.

“Dammit, makes me want to go there with you if it’s going to be really dangerous.”

“It won’t.” Cas actually smiles, “They may all sound like a bad mafia group, but they keep their toes in line. Gabriel is exaggerating.” He doesn’t add his doubts but Dean sees it in his eyes anyway.

Dean bites his lips, grasping his hand tight.

“I’ll be fine.” Castiel puts his hand above Dean’s lap, rubbing assurances, “You’ve got Sam coming over Christmas. I’m sure he’s looking forward to it. You know how difficult it is to book flights during holidays.”

“Yeah, but your brother easily got you a plane ticket, what the heck’s with that?”

Castiel presses a smile again. “You wanna come so you can ogle at my family’s bad example of using power? Or you staying for Sam? I’m not so horrible to make you choose me over your brother, Dean. I’m not that kind of jealous.”

Dean is grinning again.

“You bet your ass you are.” Dean smirks at his lover. “Remember how you got so jealous of my cousin Benny? And Jo after? They’re my cousins and you just blew your horns.”

“They got handsy and Benny actually brought you to a strip club during while we were dating.”

“Yeah, except you were there too, stripping.”

“I had to or you’d be looking at the other escorts.” Cas reminisce the memory, then frowns. “I don’t remember much of it, but you stripped too.”

“Yeah, coz I was covering your beautiful ass people wanted to get a good cup a feel.” Dean rolls his eyes, “I popped the question there and then because you won’t come with me home. You’re very intoxicated, saying stuff about damning me and sending me to hell. Then that stripper Meg began dragging you to a corner and lost it.”

“You were the one who lost it.”

“Figured I couldn’t lose you.”

Castiel keeps his eyes on his man. Dean’s looking at their entwined hands. There’s so much they want to say, they both know it. Castiel rubs his thumb on the back of Dean’s hand.

“Dean, I wouldn’t go if you don’t want me to.” He says serious. “I mean, it’s Christmas. We should spend it together.”

Silence meet his words. Dean focuses on their hands. He keeps pressing Castiel’s hand like he wants to say something, but couldn’t make his mind. His uncertainty has Castiel finally deciding not to go when his husband looks up with a long sigh.

“Just don’t cheat on me, Cas. And get back as soon as you can.”

“Like I’d meet anyone as endearing as you in the world.” Cas smiles, studying all expression Dean is giving because Dean is a man of action not words. The way he doesn’t let go of Castiel’s hand for one.

“I’m choosing Sam, by the way. He might be the biggest moose guy in the crowd, but he cries when he loses sight of his brother. Besides, you’re too badass to even need me. You’re too strong, Cas… I sometimes envy you.”

Castiel doesn’t smile at that. Because it’s not remotely funny. Not for him, it isn’t. Instead, he takes Dean’s face on his palms and pulls him close so they are eye to eye. He looks his husband deep in the eyes. So deep he thinks he can memorize everything about Dean. He knows every freckles on that face though.

“That’s not true. I need you very much with me, Dean. I truly do.”

He isn’t surprised to see Dean’s eyes welling. Dean blinks it away and gives Cas a one arm hug, whispering affection, whispering three too tight words in Castiel’s ears. Like it’s important Castiel really hears it. Castiel bites his lips, groaning and pulls Dean into a tight embrace.

“I love you too, Dean. So much.”

Dean has that playful look in his eyes when they break apart. “Don’t miss me too much, Cas. You know you have a habit of clinging on me while you sleep. I hate to see you alone on the bed… but yeah, rather alone than with anyone, don’t you dare cheat!”

“Don’t wear any more apron without me around.” Castiel retorts. Dean laughs and gives him a lingering look of affection. Castiel strokes his cheeks. “You won’t be alone, Dean. Sam’s gonna be here.”

“I know. What about you?”

Castiel starts at that. An echo of emptiness dings in his ears but he shakes it. “I’ll be too busy rolling my eyes at my family to notice it. And when I do, I’m sure I’ll be back in your arms in not time. So, don’t go feeling lonely, Dean. I’ll be back.”

Dean nods. He presses his lips and forces a smile. Castiel doesn’t stop tracing the lines of his lips. Dean lets him, then when his finger strays down, Dean nips on his index finger, proceeding in sucking it teasingly.

‘So then, how many hours do we got?” Dean begins with light in his eyes.

Castiel narrows his eyes, but he accepts.

“An hour at most.”

Dean takes him to his arms all of a sudden, like it’s right there and then that they are parting. Castiel feels that panic he couldn’t place. It’s not like it will be permanent. Dean’s solid body tightens its hold. He wraps Cas in a gentle squeeze, both hands gripping at the shoulder. He doesn’t say anything. Castiel wants him to. He wants Dean to stop him, but it’s unlikely to happen.

So Castiel closes his eyes. He feels Dean nudge his nose with his chin. Feels the man slowly nip on his cheeks, before leaning in their lips meeting. Cas inhales. Exhilaration grips him. Like he’s been waiting for Dean to kiss him and he gives everything to the kiss, both of them. It’s sweet and mellow, like old souls assuring each other. Why is Castiel feeling this way…?

Like it’s too difficult… to leave Dean?

Castiel grows more eager as the kiss lasted more. He takes Dean to his arms perfectly, responding at the mouthful of kisses with much gusto, head and stomach fluttering as his husband takes all his senses again. Castiel ignores the feeling of falling into nothing ness and concentrates on Dean.

Dean’s breath is warm and Cas’s heart throttles when his tongue just pushes in the seams of his lips for pure pleasure, tasting coffee mint. Dean is desperately reaching for him, his back, his shoulder, his ass.

They make love like there's no tomorrow. He hates to leave Dean all full of want, but at least he won’t be alone. Sam will be there. Castiel sighs. Dean will be with his family. Dean will be okay.

Something tugs in his stomach. Dean will be okay.

Dean shouldn’t ever be left alone. His husband deserves a warm loving family. Letting Castiel go must be terrible, but Dean takes it like a sport. Castiel didn’t say anything because he knows Dean is always trying. Instead, he tells him to take the food out to their house, then strips the man off his clothes and ravages him on the table till Dean is clutching tight on his skin, nail scratching his back as a memento. Not that he won’t be back soon. Get deal and done with, Castiel is leaving his family’s mess in a huff and be back in Dean’s arms before the end of Christmas day.

Before they start missing each other badly. Castiel is afraid he already does.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song smuttttt!

_Hey, babe. Wow, I always forget how hot you are. Those muscles gone back tight just for me?_

Castiel growls, his heart thrumming. He reaches for Dean beside him, only to clutch on hard board of something containing. Frowning, he opens his eyes to the dimness of the world. Castiel looks around. Nothing but blinking lights, the television showing that little animated snowman getting chased by what appeared to be tiny fire of ball. Castiel takes a lungful of air as he tries to reach for Dean, only to remember his husband is not there and slumps his body back on the chair. He’s on an airplane.

Crippling ache has the man curling his lips.

That’s right. Dean’s not with him. The last time he saw his husband was when he waved from his impala, already on the way to pick up Sam.

With an irritated scowl, he pulls on the blanket with Dean’s perfume and tries to snuggle close. He pulls out his phone and stares at Dean’s photo, making him smile with a slight pang of pain in his chest.

He misses Dean. God, he misses Dean. It’s not like any other partings they had, somethings ticking him the wrong way. Is it because it’s Christmas? He and Dean spent a romantic Christmas up a mountain slope last year right after their honeymoon. They had many memories then, Dean’s warmth clinging on his body like the heath of a house always present and welcoming. Always burning.

He doesn’t deny the intensity of their connection. He and Dean soaks in it. Dean always making him feel much alive the moment they meet. It’s not like Castiel is a sociable person by nature, but with his family’s life style, it’s quite easy to be aloof and be indifferent.

Meeting Dean however, falling in love with Dean, he finds himself unable to do that. Dean is… from the very beginning, special. He stands out because of his looks, but he’s never too self-important. Castiel admittedly thought Dean being a solo-singer had got to have an attitude. Proven too the moment they meet and the artist just snaps. Cas remembers telling him to go down his high horse. The reason they keep arguments to new heights every day, they didn’t like each other. Except Castiel really thinks he is very attractive. Too bad the guy can only see on the level of his toes.

The climax was Dean calling him a cold bastard and stalks away.

Then Dean sings. Not in the concert where live dost rock. But in a bar Castiel chances when the charity is over. Sulking heavily over the fight with Dean he didn’t have the last word, he finds himself in a bar alone. Then the voice captures his attention. Soulful and sad, it’s all there is. He sings beautifully.

Cas has never seen anyone so… vulnerable and yet painstakingly hard headed at the same time. Like he possesses this strength of thousands, a strong will to dominate, to keep charging head on without looking back, only to have a glimpse of a shattering heart. He remembers asking himself… _what’s breaking him? What’s making him drown in sorrow?_ But more importantly…

_What’s keeping his head from drowning, desperately trying to survive when anyone would have given up?_

Dean saw him staring after that solo gig and he invited Castiel on the bar stool for a drink. It’s awkward, maybe for Dean. Castiel just sat there blinking at the heavy bottle he doesn’t like. Dean asked him if he likes it so he shakes his head, being truthful. Dean apologizes and asks for a softer beverage. He wasn’t such a jerk after all. Castiel said something about too-open a heart when people just keep hurting him. Castiel thought Dean was singing about some ex-lover and he told Dean about it.

Castiel closes his eyes, taking himself to memory lane just to stop his longing.

_“Something like that.” Dean presses his lips after a straight drink from his bottle. Castiel watches him quietly. “It’s… it’s nothin’… just don’t like being alone. Which kinda sucks because I am.”_

_“I’m sorry if I’m not making up much of a presence.” Cas says sourly. “Allow me to call you a hooting girl.”_

_“A hooting girl? Dean laughs. Castiel is struck by that disarming smile. “What’s a hooting girl?”_

_“Someone who can make a simple clicking of tongue sound annoying.”_

_“Ooh, Cas—can I call you Cas? Your name is a mouthful.”_

_“Savor it then. Be glad I let you.”_

_Dean snickers and Castiel makes a point—of what is making Dean Winchester laugh at his retorts._

_“Nuff about me, buddy. Why are you here tonight? You feelin lonely?”_

_“I’m here to vent, nothing more.” Castiel says severely. “Unfortunately, I find myself stuck once again with the very person that always drives me mad.” He looks pointedly at Dean. Surprised at the flicker of pain in those green eyes, and the bowing of his head._

_“You and I on the same boat buddy.” He says hollowly._

_“He’s also the same man whose kind enough to invite me for a drink even when we had misunderstanding, so I don’t think lesser of him now.”_

_“Really?”_

_“I think he means well. He apologized even, so that’s a plus.”_

_“His charms can kill, Cas, you better be careful.” Dean winks._

_“I can handle myself well, thank you for the concern.” Castiel sips on his drink, makes a face and then puts it carefully down. “By the way… are you that sort of person afraid to be alone?”_

_Dean snaps him a stare. “What makes you say so?”_

_“Nothing… it’s just all the bravado… the celebrity status.” Cas doesn’t look away, Dean’s eyes are too attentive of him, “I don’t mean to pry but people like you… who try to prove something to the world usually are the loneliest because you seek something outside yourself.”_

_Dean stays quiet. Castiel wonders if there’s another drink they can serve. He is not a fan of beers._

_“That’s kind of harsh, don’t you think? Judging people that way?” comes his soft voice. Conflicted. Castiel gives Dean a transfixed look. For someone he thought arrogant…_

_“There’s nothing wrong with being judged as long as you don’t take it to heart. Other people will always see other people differently. No matter how hard we try unless people actually care to understand. And it’s simply wrong to embrace the judgment of people you barely know, Dean. Much less from someone like me who has no way to understand you. We’re different. I do not light fire like you do, I do not string souls like you can. I do not live the same way where you seek other people for calm. I do not ‘get lonely’ because I do not know how. And it’s a part of me I have embraced long before people point it to me. Doesn’t make being alone a mistake when it’s part of me. Doesn’t make your judgement of me as a ‘cold-bastard’ righteous either.”_

_“I said that?” Dean sucks, air, blinking, “I’m sorry, Cas, I didn’t—”_

_“It’s okay. I apologize too. For judging.” Castiel gives him a point-blank look, “Now that we understand each other, is it okay for me to leave?”_

_“Where are you going?” Dean turns at him with a jolt of surprise. “No, don’t go yet, Cas—I—”_

_Castiel blinks at the hand warm on his arm. He and Dean look at each other._

_“I meant to trade my drink once again… but I am not in a hurry.”_

_Sigh of relief comes out from Dean and he is chuckling when Castiel sits down and fixes him a stare. He shakes his head in embarrassment, to which Castiel says something nice about his song just to help Dean change the topic. It goes back to the note of loneliness in his songs._

_“You’ve obviously never been in love?” Dean asks and Cas knows he is flirting._

_“Are you propositioning to show me? I don’t mind. You seem to know the ropes with all the singing.”_

_“Y-yeah, yeah, I’m propositioning. You uh… you okay with it?”_

_“I don’t drink straight.” He replies, much deadpan because he isn’t. Dean laughs and its music to Castiel’s ears. Mesmerize, he laughs too. He remembers Dean staring like he’s caught red handed. Castiel confirms Dean’s interest. It blasted him away too. Weeks passed. He finds himself always with Dean. Even if they work in different places, they always end up together._

_Then one day, while hanging out in Castiel’s house on a Sunday morning, Dean, who’s been restless since he arrived, turns to him from the couch while Castiel sits on the floor in front of his laptop. Not his favorite spot, but Dean’s trained him. Dean’s been making a mess of his life since they met from making his neat living room to his Zeppelin dungeon._

_Hanging around like teenagers when they are both legally adults with jobs, but it’s comforting. Companionable and just… warm._

_“Has anyone ever told you your eyes are beautiful? They’re like… like the giant sky and just…” Dean stops when Castiel stares at him, uncertain._

_“I’m not sure about that,” Castiel closes his laptop so he can see Dean better. Dean is lying with his head on the seat of the couch, staring at him like he’s going to swallow him or something. “I mean, Dean, your eyes are more striking. Like always looking in a soulful of fiery green it’s just… overwhelming.”_

_They stare. Don’t know how long but they stare. Then Dean is slipping down the floor next to him, taking Castiel’s space to his. Castiel holds his ground. If Dean is playing around, it’s working. They both know they’ve been tiptoeing around their relationship a lot. Best buddies after the bar, they can hardly be parted, but this?_

_Dean inhales, sending a shiver down Castiel’s spine at its proximity, but he enjoys the warmth. He’s always suspected Dean is warm. He’s never appeared to Castiel as cold as ice, that is Castiel’s signature. Dean? Dean’s the sunshine._

_“Cas…you keep looking at me like that, you should stop. Giving me ideas you wanna get me laid…”_

_“Good. I thought you’d never get the message.” Castiel breathes hard when Dean puts both hands on the chair on either side of Cas’ head, essentially pinning him on the spot. “Dean—?”_

_“Cas… Cas I wanna kiss you.”_

_Castiel stares. Well. Fuck. It’s his hand that grabs Dean’s collar to pull him down._

_“Don’t blame this one on me, Dean. You asked for it.”_

Castiel remembers the flame of their first kiss. Can still feel it burning on his lips until now. He’s never fallen in love this bad and probably never will. He cares very much for Dean. Doesn’t know how it started, but he knows it won’t end. This parting is difficult for reasons he couldn’t explain. He tries to tell himself it’ll only be for a few hours. That Dean is with his brother, he is with his family.

He won’t see Dean in the next twelve hours though. He is just glad Sam and his family are already with Dean. That at least is a comforting thought. He closes his eyes. He will be back for Dean.

* * *

Castiel stares at the airport lights once it starts to descend. It was a three-hour flight that has him cursing .

The initial rattling of the plane reminds him of Dean clinging on his body on their first trip outside the states. Castiel smiles. Dean doesn’t like flying. Castiel doesn’t insist much on trips abroad, but he does like Dean clinging on his body for life support. He imagines Dean going on a plane on his own.

He stands up after the safety belts have been released. The noise of the engine has subsided and passengers begin to stand up. He takes the little of his possession which means only his trench coat and the small of Dean’s blanket. He doesn’t alarm Dean with baggage of shirts just to change when it gets bloody.

The airport is all light and announcement. The cold affects him very much, but the pulls his coat closer to his neck. He makes a short trip to the male’s toilet, then makes his way to the winding corridor and escalators till he sees the waiting area. He looks around the unfamiliar faces, then checks his phone.

He’ s just waiting for Gabriel to call when his signal kicks in and his phone vibrates of notification. Cas frowns when local number taps in the miscall. They must be from payphones, but then Sam’s number pops up from the fifth list. Castiel immediately senses something is wrong because who else will be calling him this many times. Heart thundering, he calls Sam, eyes looking around in hopes of finding something, anything that can calm him down. Only to realize his longing can’t be answered anywhere near him. It’s back home. Back with Dean.

_“Cas?”_

“Sam?” Castiel is glad his cool tone doesn’t give away the agitation of his nerves. “Have you been trying to call me?”

_“Yeah, that’d be me, dude.”_

“What happened? Is Dean okay?” he obviously can’t keep his cool anymore.

There’s a short pause on Sam’s end.

 _“Why, aren’t you with him?”_ Sam says next. Castiel blinks.

“No… I’m… I’m in Washington. Aren’t you?”

 _“Ah shit. I’m... our flight’s been cancelled. We couldn’t take another plane not till the 28 th. There’s been a shift on schedule, I know it sucks. I already called Dean three hours ago, told him we changed plans… I didn’t know you weren’t home too, Cas…”_ there’s a long sigh.

Castiel realizes he isn’t breathing. Forgot how to. He imagines Dean back in their home, all alone. The man so excited for Christmas, to be around and surrounded by his family, now sitting on their caramel couch, head bowed and waiting.

Waiting for him. He knows Dean is waiting for him. Castiel retreated back in the airport gates. Dean’s smile flashes before his eyes. Dean’s excited red face that brightens his eyes follows. Then Dean laughing, Dean so full of life. Now all alone. Again. Like when Castiel first met him on that bar. Castiel might’ve heard his heart thud and break as it falls down the ground, shattering at the image he’d never want to see. Dean… Dean’s back home. He’s just there, in the emptiness of their home.

Dean looks so lonesome.

Before Castiel knows it, he’s trudging back the front desk with a determined look in his eyes. He breaks into a run like the demon is right behind his back. He doesn’t care. He will go back to Dean no matter what. He will get to Dean.

No. There has to be a way!

* * *

He is running. He’s been running since his feet touched back to Kansas. Nothing matters. Nothing else except reaching Dean. He’s also been calling Dean but to no avail. True to his words, Dean must’ve thrown his phone away at the first sign of solitude. Castiel looks at his clock. It’s already past midnight when the cab stops in front of him from the airport. With some goading and motivation, he wills the cab to fly home and gets there in thirty minutes time.

The moment he reaches the street, he barks for the cab to stop, pays the driver bountifully, then jumps out and breaks into a run. Castiel doesn’t feel any pain in his lungs, he is a season runner. He only has Dean in his mind as he sprints up the dark lane heading to their house. The street is familiar. This is where Dean picked him up last time. His paced picks up. He sees their gate with a somber light coming from the living room. Castiel growls as he pushes forward, nearly breaking the gate if not his remaining level head telling him to use what his brain is for. He nearly rips the gate open then slips in. He would’ve pounded on the door but the doorknob opens on his first try.

Heart thundering, eyes widening, Castiel chases his own ghost inside the house. Why is the door open? Where is Dean? The gate’s locked wasn’t it? Why would Dean leave the door open? Where’s Dean? Castiel whirls, willing the multiple screams in his head to shut up. One thing remained: _Where’s Dean?_ The living room with the cold fire side is empty. The kitchen too much to his disappointment. Nothing exhilarates his heart faster than the view of finding Dean sitting by the kitchen table in his gray robes and bed hair waiting for him at the end of the lane during his routine. It is his routine to Dean. Every item in the white kitchen made of rich wood and brick becomes ten times more alluring with those green eyes meeting his, lighting up brightly shaming sunrays on the well-kissed sunspot freckles that just speaks volume of… just _Dean._

Castiel moans. He gets at the bottom of the stairs looking up

Except he’s not there. It’s the bedroom that gets his mind working again. He takes two steps at a time, takes a leap on the landing and runs to their room. Opening the door and finding the bed empty is a nightmare he never wishes to live in. He backs out the door, chest heaving. No, did Dean go somewhere? He takes his phone out and calls Dean again. Light flickers on the bed. Castiel quickly runs to it and sees his own thirty calls and fifteen messages. Dean left his phone… but where…?

Panic consumes Castiel when he runs back to the door, but then something catches the corner of his eyes. He stops at the door, turning to the close window. From the darkness of the sky he can see white smokes waving into the air. Castiel stares, then he’s racing down, his feet loud and with purpose.

He comes out to the back door, onto the fresh mint of their backward. From the lake side he can see a bonfire has been lit, its cloud of smoke rising up, up to heaven like it’s trying to get attention. In the middle of it is Dean, seated crossed legged on the soft pillow he piled together. Around him are two cans of beers and a packet of sandwich. Cord of the guitar strums in the silence of the night and Castiel recognizes Dean’s voice soft and soothing. Castiel takes step towards him, listening…

_‘I just break down, as I look around_

_And the only things I see_

_Are emptiness and loneliness_

_And an unlit Christmas Tree_

It breaks Castiel. It shatters his already wavering hear. Dean sings with soul, so sad and beyond. It’s fear, more than fear than shakes Castiel as he runs down the backyard to Dean, to his Dean.

_It'll be lonely this Christmas_

_Without you to hold_

_It'll be lonely this Christmas_

_Lonely and cold_

_It'll be cold… so cold_

_Without you to hold_

_This Christmas’_

Castiel wraps his arms around Dean so tight he feels the man freeze for a moment. He buries his face on the crook of the Dean’s neck, stifling a little sob and refuses to budge when Dean touches his arm.

“Cas?”

“Let’s get you inside, Dean.” Castiel says in muffled voice, not raising his head from where he’s planning to glue it. “You’re cold… let’s get you warm… please, let’s…”

Castiel feels Dean shift around him, then slips out of his grasp only to embrace him back so tight, nearly knocking the wind out of his lungs. Dean seems to start for a moment, then begins pulling Castiel too. He rakes his fingers up Castiel’s hair, gripping on his scalp, intensely trying to break into Castiel’s bones even when they’re already so crushed in proximity.

 _“Fuck… I thought my head’s messing with me…”_ Dean huffs on Castiel’s shoulder, “But you’re really here… Cas… Castiel…” Cas shakes his head, never wanting to let go. He feels Dean shivering on his arms and grips him tight around the shoulder. Dean’s wearing his Henley. Too thin a layer.

“You’re cold.” Castiel says lamely when they pulled apart. He keeps rubbing Dean’s arms, shoulder, even cheeks just to keep him warm. He did not comment on Dean’s damp cheeks, but knows his better half had shed some tears some time ago.

Dean doesn’t say anything but just trains his eyes on Castiel as though he’s going to disappear. Castiel assures him he’s really here with a small peck on his nose. Dean smiles. Then fucking shivers again. Castiel notices the man’s tops and loose jogging pants.

“Why aren’t you wearing a jacket, Dean, you’ll get sick—come on, inside now!”

“Wait, the smores,” Dean turns and takes the tong where the smores are currently melting. He sweeps it to his fingers, then takes half to his mouth. He gets Cas to open his lips and take the other half, the husbands munch on the luscious sweet taste.

The moment they both swallow, Castiel doesn’t hesitate to pull his husband on his feet and drag him away from the loneliness of the night.

The couple set the living room warm. The fireside crackles in welcome. They covered the red couch with white blanket, before settling down, Castiel being the big spoon, Dean covered by his arms as they stayed lying side to side, facing the same way and watching the flame dance.

“I’m sorry I didn’t prepare anything.” Dean begins, “I was about to put everything around when Sam called. Figured there’d be no need to if I only have myself to feed. Your plane also left twenty minutes then… how did you get so fast, anyway?”

“Some guy called Dmitri Collins didn’t show up in the last minute. I thought I’d call him back to thank him personally for the blessing in disguise he’s given. I have his number.”

“Why do you have his number?” Dean jerks his head, trying to see Castiel behind him.

“The staff gave it to me.”

“No, don’t call him. That dude’s name sounds bad news to me, like Russian spy and pervert bad. I don’t want him thinking you owe him a favor. You don’t owe strangers favor you got that, Cas? Who knows what dirty crooks you get surrounding you, I wouldn’t have you endangering yourself.”

“I am capable of handling myself, honey.” Castiel plants a meaningful kiss at back of Dean’s head, feeling the warm he thought that has left his body now spreading inside him like wildfire. “No one will be able to strike me the way you do no matter.”

“No, I still don’t like the idea of you meeting strangers.” Dean says stubbornly. “Just in case you don’t know because you don’t believe me, you’re very stunning, Cas. Don’t go putting yourself in anyone’s hands, except mine, you hear?”

“Yes, Dean.” Castiel sighs, snuggling closer to his husband feeling overprotective and protected at the same time. He feels Dean’s heaving breathes of alarm and kisses his nape just to sooth him.

“What happened to Gabriel? To your family?” Dean comes asking again but his left hand has started roaming around, finding a spot around Castiel’s hip and rubbing.

“Left them. Don’t care.”

“Can’t say that.”

Cas chuckles. “No, I sent Gabriel a message saying I had to return and to shove the family drama to a minimum because my husband needs me.”

“I was fine.” Dean says defensively. Castiel opens his eyes, knows Dean can feel that dominant eyebrows of his high and testing. “M’yeah, maybe a little. Much finer with you, yeah.”

“Did you miss me too?”

“Fucking did.”

“You should have called me.” Castiel mutters on Dean’s ears, deliberately making his whisper husky wet and with intent. They’ve been talking about the incident since lying together. Dean chuckles.

“And what? Get you all worried for me? C’mon now Cas, I know I’m pathetic, but not that pathetic for you to worry about.”

Castiel pulls Dean closer and bites on his neck, strong arms keeping his husband deeply to him. Dean gasps as the sensation of the breaking skin gets him to squirm, enough to nudge on Castiel’s already hard body they both don’t address.

“You’re not pathetic, Dean. I refuse to allow you to say demeaning words. You are strong and reliable and selfless and beautiful and I love you very much. Those are the only thing you need to remember if you have to.”

He suckles on Dean’s exposed neck, not shying away when he thrust a little eagerly forward. Dean sighs, holding Castiel’s arms tight.

“Babe… Are you okay?” he heard Dean ask in the middle of the crackling fire.

“Why are you asking me? I’m supposed to be asking you that, Dean.” He inhales deep, like Dean is his heroine. He tangles his legs around Dean’s and pulls him again.

“It’s my special place to ask, you’re my babe…” Dean squirms, “And… since you’re so overzealous… why don’t we get naked already? Fuck it, Cas, you’ve been hard since you came.”

“I haven’t.” Cas moves up, letting Dean slide on his arms till Dean is lying on his back at the couch. “Open yourself for me, Dean.” Dean stares at him, then nods as he angles his legs so Cas can press above him. Undressing is a blur, Castiel pulling his boxers down before gripping on Dean’s pants.

“Since you’re asking nicely.” Dean whispers, wriggling his hips when Castiel tugs on the band of his jogging pants and boxers, pulling both in one sweep. Castiel tears it down, leaving Dean breathing heavy on his grey Henley and too lively erection. Cas’ been nudging at his ass when they cuddled’ of course he’s hard.

“Jesus—” Dean gasps when Castiel drops on his knees, wraps his hands around his sensitive limb and swallows him down. “Cas—you--- _fuck…!”_

Castiel kisses the tip of the head, licking on the slit teasingly, then licks down to the underside of the red skin, sucking under the hairy base, nosing Dean’s sacs so his husband is writhing at every caress.

Cas aptly returns to the head, then takes everything in his mouth. He pulls out long enough only to suck on his own finger, then he’s back in pleasuring Dean.

Always hot and wet in Castiel, Dean is moaning and wriggling his ass, thrusting in his mouth wildly. The first finger slips through. Castiel gasps and tries a second and third. Dean is open.

He looks up at his husband whose wet eyes blink down at him, stimulated.

“I touched myself…. Not minutes ago…” he whispers.

Castiel groans and resumes sucking Dean off, his length filling him, doesn’t care if it chokes him.

Dean is pliant. Castiel doesn’t know if it’s their unexpected union or the longing that built up, but Dean is so hard and so sensitive in his mouth. Strokes of teeth and hands nearly got him coming. Castiel lets him. Dean’s orgasm is surprisingly quick and long in his mouth. Whiting his husband as he rakes his fingers on Castiel’s scalp. Dean is calling his name, his chest heaving, but it’s not enough.

Castiel holds him down, takes him, swallows. Castiel moans as he sucks Dean again and again. He remembers the agony of waiting in that flight, of thinking of Dean. Of thinking of this with Dean. He puts all his feelings in that one fluid suction enough to make him come again. He pulls up, a hand wrapping quick on the wet hardness to keep it standing hard, then eyes Dean.

Dean’s eyes are closed, his face too aroused and blown. Cas sighs and tells himself Dean is here. He is not leaving. He is not alone. He strokes Dean again, then overcome by his emotion, he swallows Dean again.

It must be minutes, hours, before Cas is moving again. With much vigor, after satisfying his craving mouth, Castiel moves up Dean’s body, carrying with him Dean’s legs, pushing forward, spreading him wide, pulling him down the couch. He adjusts Dean who knows what he wants. Dean spreads his legs wide. Castiel curses. Always ready. Then he pushes without warning and takes Dean to their promise land.

“Oh, fuckk!” Dean groans, getting pinned deep as Cas covers his body and drops to his chest.

“Sorry, Dean…I love you.” Castiel inhales Dean’s neck, trying to get as much as he can as he moves his ass, then shoves the rest of him to Dean. Dean groans again both in pleasure and pain, his body arching in acceptance. Castiel breathes hard on his ears, staying for a moment to catch his breath because he knows once he starts, he won’t be able to control himself.

Dean is so hot and tight and just everything he’s been remembering in that cursed plane.

“It’s okay, you’re okay, Cas… I’m here…” Dean says roughly, wrapping Castiel around his arms. “Just move, dammit.”

Castiel listens. He always listens and fucks Dean hard. Sounds of bodies slapping skin to skin, him pounding into Dean, their hard breaths, the pleasure of flesh all the while driving deeper. Dean who spreads his legs wide for Cas, who finds himself enjoying the pleasure of getting pounded into.

He responds well to whatever Castel needs from raising his ass more, to pushing himself down Castiel’s thrusts. Their moans audible with the crackling fire and sounds of unison. Castiel changes his angle, pulling Dean to his side, right leg and raising it higher. With a fluid move, he fucks Dean with one knee in the air. Dean gasps, his ass clenching but the pounding doesn’t stop. He doesn’t want it to. He takes his own rod and jerks himself in the same rhythm Castiel is fucking him. Harder thrusts but always taking.

“Cas! I’m…!” Dean breathes, the tension building up hard and rushing out. Castiel’s eyes glints and with two hands gripping Dean’s ankles, he pushes Dean’s legs down so he’s almost bending to himself.

Castiel fucks him in that angle, powerful thrusts into his well lubed ass. Dean’s whole-body shivers more on pleasure. Castiel watches him, always watching Dean. He sees Dean stroke himself and takes over much like the last time. He grips Dean tight, his own rush of orgasm peaking.

“Dean….” He says, jerking Dean’s cock, making Dean look at him, making Dean feel the hot escape of orgasm inside his body as Castiel finally comes inside him. Dean clutches his shoulders, moaning his name, green eyes wet. His green eyes fill Castiel. Green eyes only for him. Castiel thrusts wildly. Dean comes too, semen sliding down Castiel’s hands profusely with a final jerk and twists. They come.

Dean exhales loud, Castiel dropping on his chest.

“Sorry… Sorry, Dean…” Castiel whispers, kissing Dean’s shoulders wetly and hiding his face.

“You’re amazin…” Dean gruffly lets out, carding his hands on Castiel’s well-sexed hair. Dean hooks his legs on his husband’s back, halting any attempt of escape. Letting him stay long.

He runs his hand quickly on Cas’ wet back, then up his hair again with a smile of satisfaction. Cas is laughing on his chest, or just shaking. Dean smiles and takes his jaws it so he forces Cas to look at him. Castiel is crying. Dean breathes hard, staring wide, wordless.

“Fuck—what?”

He sits up, gathers Castiel to his arms.

“Babe? Cas?”

Castiel only buries his face on Dean’s shoulder breathless. Dean quickly grasps his shoulders on both sides and pushes him off, looking him in the eyes in concerns.

“Hey, you’re scaring me! Cas! What’s the matter?”

“Nothing…I’m fine…”

“Don’t give that crap and bull to me, that’s a Winchester’s tag line but don’t you dare use it on me!” Dean slides on the floor so he is essentially kneeling in front of Castel now. He takes Castiel’s wet cheeks and coaxes him gently. Castiel only shakes his head.

Blinking to himself, Dean stands up and gathers Castiel in his arms again. He slips his hands under Cas’ legs and cradled him on his lap. With a heave, he carries Castiel in one sweep and turns towards the stairs, up to their room.

In there, Dean puts his husband on the soft bed, falling quickly beside him and wrapping them both in the soft blanket. Dean doesn’t let go of Castiel. He tucks him right under his chin, strong arms wrapped tightly behind his angel, thighs brushing tight on. Their bodies are tangled so no one knows where they started and ended.

He then begins singing on Castiel’s ears. Something so sweet. Something he believes only for Cas’ ears.

_“Oh, my, I cannot believe my eyes  
Oh, my, pinch me, am I dreamin', am I?  
Oh, my, did you fall from the skies?_

_You're so out of this world, you're hiding your halo  
Oh, oh, my angel  
Oh, my, my angel  
Won't you be mine? Oh, my angel'_


	7. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All's well that end's well :)

Castiel wakes up feeling so warm and sweaty beside Dean.

It’s Christmas morning.

Castiel inhales, blinking the sweet smell of his husband surrounding him. He is adequately pressed on Dean’s chest and he stays there for some time. But after a while, he squirms a little for air. His body is too deep within the thick blankets with Dean’s crushing arms on his neck wrapped about his body in addition to it. He wriggles a little to move his arms, take space. He finds he couldn’t move. Dean’s got him in a lockdown on his arms. He tries to wriggle but Dean wouldn’t budge despite the man sleeping. So Castiel stays still for a little staring at Dean’s perfect jaw. He tries to remember what happened, how they ended up in bed again because they always do. He wonders what was so heavy last night he couldn’t shake the feeling he’s forgetting something important.

He lets his thoughts slip away as he stares at Dean still sleeping with his face on him. There’s not much space to them, but he doesn’t mind. His arms are well tucked between them so he can stroke Dean’s chest. He did. He loves waking up beside Dean like this. He knows the morning is long gone. The bleak light coming from the window giving their room a scenic blue hue. Castiel quietly enjoys watching Dean sleep. He’s never had enough of him even after two years and more… Dean is so handsome. The first time he saw Dean in a poster he’s been captivated. He wonders what life would have been if he and Dean didn’t meet at all. What kind of life…

He stops.

“Dean…” he shakes him. Dean only grunts and burrows closer, skin rubbing to skin as he nods to sleep. His face gets too close so Castiel stays. Dean is still fast asleep like a marvelous statue of perfection. Castiel wants to touch him already but his hands are trapped. Squinting, Castiel moves closer, raising his body a little so he’s pushing Dean on his back. He puts all his weight on Dean’s chest, face still gawking at the man. Dean’s arms slowly slide to his waist. Castiel doesn’t get up.

“Dean.”

Nothing. So Castiel takes his time, eyes falling on his husband. The sharp edge of his cheek bone that can cut, he touches that. Then Dean’s strong brow. Castiel smiles. Dean’s always frowning like an old grump when mad. But his eyes always bright and full, innocent as a young boy. How awful for his childhood to be taken so early by reality of life. He wished he’d met Dean earlier.

But he’s glad they’re married anyway. He traces Dean’s face, down to his eyelids, his stubbles…his lips. Castiel sighs and begins kissing Dean, wet and meaningful, slow and coaxing. He puts everything to it, elbows on either side of Dean. He licks Dean’s mouth, bites on those sinful shapes. He slips his tongue on the seams of his tongue, taking Dean’s mouth, getting him to open. He feels Dean stir finally. Castiel kisses him some more. Large hands close on his waist.

“Cas…? Hey…”

Castiel meets his green eyes. “Dean.”

Dean stares in both his eyes like he’s searching something. Castiel tilts his head questioningly.

“What?” Castiel slowly gets up, Dean’s hands not letting him go as he follows him in a sitting position, the blanket falling on their waist, revealing their bare bodies. The two stares at each other. Castiel blinks. A number of seconds and heartbeats must have passed. Dean frowns. Castiel takes his shoulder.

“Dean? What’s the matter? You’re scaring me…”

“Scaring—Jesus, Cas… don’t you remember?”

Castiel squints again.

* * *

Castiel follows Dean with his eyes when the man hands him a hot coffee. They are in the kitchen, both wearing thick robes for winter time, and this time with dress underneath. The fireside in the living room is roaring again, the same by the kitchen as the husbands stare at each other, Dean, in his gray robes, drinking his hot smores while Castiel sports the dark blue one. He looks down the coffee on his hands, then up his husband. Dean just shrugs, then takes the stool opposite him. Castiel frowns as he takes a sip from his cup. Bitter taste takes his tongue, filling his nose as he inhales, feeling the heat run through his throat, invade his middle, warming his stomach. He sips again for clarity, before carefully placing the cup down and clasping his hands.

Dean is already watching him.

“You don’t remember?” comes the question.

“I do.” Castiel runs a finger to his forehead, blue eyes a little confused, “I mean, I do remember finding you back here. Coming from the airport… Sam’s call…”

“You forgot we had a great sex?” Dean smiles wide. Castiel stares at him.

“Of course, I do.” He licks his lips. Dean’s face grows serious.

“Yeah? Until when? You remember collapsing on me?”

“I uh…”

“Cas…I think…I… I’m sorry I didn’t notice you were so stressed out.” Dean reaches for his hands looking apologetic. Castiel doesn’t know what to say. “I shouldn’t have made you go. Should have told you to stay. Should have called you… fuck, I’m sorry.”

“Why are you apologizing, Dean?”

Dean slips from his chair and walks around the table so that he is sitting exactly opposite Castiel. He takes both of Cas’ hands who blinks rapidly in confusion. Dean draws their hands together and the way his lips quiver gets Castiel pushing closer to him.

“Dean?”

“I uh… I called Sam… I told him what happened. He guessed you must’ve been too stressed out to leave me, plus your jet lagged and your family’s problem and that crap about me being all alone. Sam said it must’ve ticked you somehow. I dunno, how else am I to understand why you suddenly cried on me last night. I mean, you scared the hell out of me, Cas! One minute we were in bliss the next minute you were shakin on my arms and crying… I… I don’t ever want to see you like that…okay? So, you need to tell me what’s wrong, you tell me what, alright? I’m sorry I wasn’t paying attention enough, you were always the one looking after me. I’m sorry, Cas… fuck… I’m really sorry.”

“That’s not…” Castiel stares. He doesn’t know. He doesn’t feel numb at all, but the heavy weight on his stomach has considerable become less after getting back to Dean. He shakes his head and rubs Dean’s hand assuring. “Dean, you’re reading too much into this.”

“No, Cas, I don’t care. I’m gonna take care of you this time, okay?” Dean looks so sincere and helpless, Castiel just nods. He watches as Dean stands up and embraces him, pulling Castiel’s head to his chest and leaning his chin on top of Castiel’s head. Castiel in turn, glides his arms around the low of his back to pull him close. He can feel Dean’s beating heart. Dean’s worried about him. Dean wants to take care of him.

“Dean,” Castiel looks up to his husband, stubbled chin on Dean’s middle. “Stop it. I’m not that fragile.”

“Nor am I.” Dean points out, cupping Castiel’s small face on his palms. “Look, the way I heard it… you flew right back here when you found out I was alone for Christmas… Cas, that’s… that’s sweet but dangerous. You told me you had to take a seat of another guy… what if there were no available seats? What if someone takes advantage of that to get you?”

“Dean—”

“No, you listen to me, Castiel.”

Castiel’s eyes widen. Dean is leaning on him now, green eyes astute and unblinking.

“Don’t do anything stupid for me, alright? I wouldn’t… I wouldn’t like it if anything happened to you. You flew straight for six hours… raced on a car like some James Bond I can guess, probably even ran some miles like the demon’s behind you... Those are reckless things Cas, I don’t want you to be reckless. Stop it, not for my sake please, or I’ll worry.”

It takes Castiel’s breath away when Dean dips their forehead together. Dean looks so hurt. So, lost. Castiel’s the one causing it. He blinks slowly at the agonizing feature his husband is showing. He wants to ease it away, wants to heal every inch of that pain away. But how…

“I love you, Dean.”

Dean opens his green eyes, flickering with tears.

“I know. Me too.”

“You’d do anything for me too, I know.” Castiel whispers, standing up and meeting Dean into a big embrace, hands at the back of the man’s head, pulling him tighter. “You’d also do it for me, Dean. I know you… you’d climb the sky for me if you have to. But Dean, I couldn’t leave you alone… I never wanted to leave you…”

“I’m sorry I made you. I won’t force you out again. I’m sorry. Jesus, I love you, Cas.” Dean turns his face on Castiel’s neck and breathes him in, sighing and gripping him tight against his body. “I suppose we’re both just dumbasses, huh?”

“Dumbasses in love, right.” Castiel feels the constriction of his lungs slowly loosen, he breathes it out. Something heavy that’s been trying to drag him down disappears into thin air. Dean’s laughing on his arms. Castiel sighs in relief. He feels so tired but relieved. His eyelids hurt too.

“Bobby will call us idjits, though.”

“Maybe we are… nothing we can do about.” He drowns in Dean’s strong arms and feels his knees give away. Dean catches him, blinking at Castiel with a mixture of surprise and concern.

“Cas…?”

“Sorry… I still feel tired.” Castiel rubs his eyes and then tries to pull away from his husband, but Dean’s sweeping him off his feet to a two-arm cradle, princess style. Castiel couldn’t help staring at Dean who is looking back at him all somber and serious.

“I’m fine, Dean.”

“No, you’re not.” Dean says, “Sam said I should let you rest a lot… you shouldn’t’ve taken care of me last night… Sex requires energy too, you know… no wonder you broke apart. I don’t want you breaking apart because of me, you hear that, Castiel? I’m not worth it.”

“That’s for me to decide.” Castiel gives his husband a soft blink, his hands tightening on his hold on Dean’s arms. Dean just looks at him too.

Passion? There’s lots. Sex? Overwhelming. Love? It’s really hard to measure, but when Dean starts carrying him back to their room with Castiel’s head on his chest, Castiel simply feels it around. Dean’s okay. Dean’s happy with him. Dean wants to take care of him. So, love?

It’s simply _Dean._

“Dean?’ he peers up at his husband through his long lashes when he’s taken to the soft bed again. His body feels like a live wire after his realization.

“No sex.” Dean whispers, looking straight in his eyes, but he doesn’t budge. Castiel smiles. He pulls Dean in the bed, lets the man’s weight sink on top of him. Brushing his lips to Dean’s ear when he mouths pass his neck, breathing hard at what’s to come. Because he and Dean? They never should have enough. He lets Dean know when he thrusts on his hips. Dean gives out a curse of surprise.

“Cas…” he says warningly. Castiel chuckles, strong arms still holding Dean’s neck.

_“Plan changed, Dean. My body would like to disagree. Would you consider your answer?”_

Dean’s cheeks redden, arousal already apparent on his face. He sees the fire in Castiel’s eyes, feels the body beneath his own calling him, waiting for him. Willing him. Dean is only a man. Castiel is an angel in disguise, too beautiful not to be kissed over an over. So, Dean gives another curse when he leans down, breathing hard above Castiel’s open lips. Brushing, teasing, testing his resolve.

Castiel licks his bottom lip. Dean loses it.

_“Fuck. It’s Christmas.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lonely This Christmas- MUD (so mellow and sad)  
> My Angel- Prince Royce (Castiel!)
> 
> thank you for reading!


End file.
